


One Door Closes, Another One Opens

by Techcaliber



Series: One Door Closes [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, a little bit of lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techcaliber/pseuds/Techcaliber
Summary: Beginning at the end of Young Blood, Old Souls, Luz’s destruction of the portal leads to some unexpected events across the Boiling Isles that will change the lives of everyone on them.
Series: One Door Closes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030404
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.

** Prologue  **

One Door Closes

_Luz looked up at the towering figure that stood in front her, Eda’s staff on the ground. She heard the screams coming from up above._

“No!” Luz cried out, a tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn’t bear the thought of Eda being hurt because she had been trying to save her. “Fine!” she said, reaching under her collar and pulling out the key. She pressed the eye and quickly stowed it away. As she did, the portal rose out of the ground. As she grabbed it, Belos turned towards her. 

“Los Siento, mama,” she said, knowing that what she planned to do might mean she would never see her mother again. She hugged the portal to her chest, grabbed Eda’s staff and stood up. She held the portal out to Belos with her eyes closed. “Here!” she said. “It’s yours.” Belos reached out for the portal, only saying “The Titan will be pleased,” before taking the portal from her.

As he took the portal, Luz walked towards the raised platform behind her, pulling her hood up as she stepped on to it. “Go on then,” Belos said as a burst of red energy emitted from his staff, followed by the platform raising up. “Go, be a _hero_ ,” he said, his tone becoming slightly cynical on the last word. Turning towards Belos, Luz spoke. “I may have lost, but so have you.” She brought Eda’s staff down onto the platform, with orange energy emitting from Owlbert. 

Belos looked down at the portal, seeing the glyphs Luz had stuck to it, only having a second to process what had happened before they detonated. As the glyphs destroyed the case, a flash of light erupted from it, engulfing the room in seconds. Luz barely registered the light before it hit her, and shortly after, everything went dark.

* * *

_She could feel the stone forming across her body as the sickening energy spread through her. She looked up at King and Lilith. “Well,” Eda thought. “At least I was able to save them.”_

The pain began to overtake everything, but as it spread up her chest, she heard a rumbling from beneath her, followed by a blast of amber light that shot up through a hole in the center of the stage. As the blast of energy erupted outwards, she felt herself thrown back, hitting the stonework outside of the cage, which had been destroyed by the blast of energy. She felt the feeling return to her legs and feet as the petrification faded away.

She turned her head, seeing Lilith and King, who were blown a little further back, but besides a few small cuts and some potential bruising, they seemed unharmed. She looked up at the beam of energy that flowed out from beneath her. “What in the name of the Titan is-” She stopped. As the beam faded, she could see a figure up in the sky. A small, thin figure with a staff in their hand. “Luz!” Eda screamed. Without thinking, she got a running start and took off, flying to catch the now falling human. 

As Luz grew closer and closer to the ground, Eda began to panic. She began to fly harder, **needing** to move faster. _“No no no no! I won’t lose her!”_ This thought ran through her head continuously. In her panic, she barely realized she had caught Luz. With the human safely with her, she quickly flew back towards Lilith and King. 

As she approached the stage, she yelled out “Jump!” Hearing this, Lilith and King jumped, with Lilith grabbing onto Eda’s talon and King grabbing Eda’s leg. With Luz unconscious in her front talons, she began to fly towards the Owl House. As she passed over the Bonesborough, her vision began to fade over. _“No, I have to get to the Owl House, I can’t stop here!”_ She continued to push forward, until her vision began to go black, with only the faintest bits of light poking through, just enough for her to see the Owl House in the distance. _“Almost there, just a little bit longer!”_ Eda thought, with each word being a challenge even to think. _“Yes Edalyn, we_ **_are_ ** _almost there. It’s almost time for me to introduce myself,”_ a cold, distance voice said in the back of Eda’s head. Hearing this voice, Eda almost dropped Luz out of fear. _“Who… who is there? Who’s speaking to me?”_ Eda demanded. _“All in good time dear. For now, just worry about landing,”_ the voice responded. Eda looked out, and through the darkness she saw that the Owl House was fast approaching. As she approached, she called out “Hooty! Make a bed!” 

* * *

_As Eda flew, presumably towards the Owl House, she began to descend slowly. Lilith could tell she was growing tired, but hoped that she was strong enough to make it to their destination. As they flew, she saw her suspicions confirmed: she saw the Owl House in the distance. As they grew closer, Eda yelled for the wretched house demon to make a bed, and she dropped her, the human girl, and the adorable demon onto it._ _  
_ _  
_ Down below, Hooty, having heard this, began stretching out, forming into a large square in front of the Owl House. Just as he finished, Eda dropped Luz, Lilith and King onto him. “Ow!” Hooty exclaimed. “What the hoot is going? That hurt!” As he said this, Eda began to shift out of her Owl Beast form, passing over Hooty, almost rolling off the cliff edge. 

Hooty turned towards Lilith and King, his feathers rustled out of fear. “Lilith!” He yelled, his high pitched voice grating in her ears. “What happened? What’s wrong with Eda and Luz!” Lilith stood up and yelled to Hooty “Get Luz inside! I’ll get Edalyn!” As she said this, she ran over to her sister. 

As Hooty took the girl inside, Lilith ran to her sister who laid on her stomach at the edge of the cliff. She quickly scooped up Eda and carried her inside. “King!” she cried out. “Go get me some bandages! We’re going to need them!” Grunting in agreement, King hurried off to get bandages. As she set Eda down next to Luz, she began to assess their injuries. Eda was breathing shallowly, as if out of breath, but she had little more than a few cuts and bruises, something she could probably thank her Owl Beast form for. The girl however, was barely breathing, and she had a massive cut on her left arm. From what, Lilith couldn’t say. Surprisingly, she had managed to keep her grip on Eda’s staff the entire time. As she freed the staff from Luz’s hand, Owlbert came to life and hopped onto the couch, looking at Luz concerned. “Don’t worry,” Lilith said. “I’m going to make her better.” 

She quickly set to work performing healing magic to close the wound. As she did, King came back with a small box of animal band-aids, and quickly began putting them on Luz’s face, with tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Eventually, she was able to close the wound completely, although it would leave a scar. Quickly, she shifted towards Eda.

She was surprised to see that Eda, all things considered, was better than she had initially thought. Her gem was pure amber, with not a speck of black in it, and while there were some small cuts, the band-aids that King had would serve those just fine. _“What in the world was that beam of light?”_ Lilith thought. _“It must have been magic, but who would be capable of such a feat? Not the girl, she doesn’t possess magic that powerful, and the Emperor’s magic…”_ Her thoughts trailed off as she realized what had just happened. _“The Emperor! Oh no, surely he’ll be coming after all of us after that! And I don’t know what we’ll be able to do against the entire coven!”_ As the panic began to set in, she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving King alone with Eda and Luz.

* * *

_Luz looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around her. “What happened? Where am I?” Then she remembered what had happened below the execution stage. “The portal, the portal exploded! Then there was the beam of light, then, this. Whatever ‘this’ is.”_

As she looked around the darkness, she saw a dot of light in the distance. As quickly as she could, she took off towards it. As it got closer, it grew larger, and she could make out its shape. It looked like a person, but they were made of a glowing amber light. As she approached, it turned towards her, and Luz saw herself. As she approached, the figure smiled and waved. “Hi there Luz! It’s nice to meet you,” the figure said, its voice echoing around Luz. “Who... who are you?” Luz asked. “And why do you look like me?” The figure stood there and the smile grew larger. “Well Luz, that’s because I am you, or at least, I’m a part of you. And a new part at that,” the figure said. Confused, Luz asked “A new part of me? What’s that mean?” The figure’s expression grew a little puzzled at the question. “Well, that is a good question. Unfortunately, I don’t really know. It’s something we’re going to have to figure out together.” As the figure said this, it reached out its hand for Luz to take. Seeing no other alternative, Luz took it, and the figure began to fade while Luz began to glow. “Well,” the figure said, its voice growing quieter. “Looks like we’re going to be figuring this out together. Let’s talk again soon!”


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After destroying the Portal, Luz and Eda find themselves unconcious, and a feeling of something new being present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.

** Chapter 1 **

**Waking Up**

_ Lilith continued to care for her sister and the human. As she tended to them, making sure they were fed and that their injuries healed, she couldn’t help but feel guilt every time she looked at them. ‘If only I hadn’t been so foolish all those years ago, none of this would have happened!’ she thought, angrily. “Edalyn wouldn’t have to deal with this curse, and the human wouldn’t have been harmed! And now, there’s nothing I can do!” Several times, as she walked away from one of them, she broke into tears, knowing that the worst was always a possibility. _

On one of these occasions, King came up to her, leaving his usual spot in front of the fireplace, where he could watch over Luz.

“Lilith?” he asked, his tone filled with concern. “Are you okay?” 

She turned and looked towards him, able to tell from his eyes that his concern was genuine. 

“Honestly?” she said. “I’m not sure. I didn’t get hurt, and I’m a little tired, yes, but besides that I am fine,.” Lilith hesitated, drawing a deep, shaky breath. “But if my sister or the human gets worse, I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it.” As she spoke, her voice sounded dangerously close to tears.

Unsure of what to do, King walked over to her and hugged her. “Hey,” King said, his tone changing from concerned to comforting. “I don’t know exactly how you’re feeling, but even the fearless King of Demons understands fear. If you need a friend, I’m here for you.” 

Lilith looked down at the little demon. “Thank you,” she said, as she reached down and returned his embrace. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

_ Luz watched as the last remnants of the light faded, leaving her in total darkness. As she stood there, she could feel the darkness taking her, until she was no longer aware of anything around her. A moment later, she felt herself becoming aware of her surroundings, and she knew she was no longer in the dark expanse she had been previously. _

As Luz opened her eyes, she saw Eda's wall of trinkets to her left. She turned her head and saw she was in the living room of the Owl House. She pushed herself into a sitting position, feeling the stiffness in her joints. It was no longer than a second after sitting up that she heard an excited squeal come from the otherside of the room. 

“Luz!” she heard King’s voice cry out. “You’re awake! Oh thank the Titan!” 

She turned to see King jumping towards her, embracing her in a tight hug. “Hola amigo,” Luz said, ignoring the slight pain from his tight embrace. “What’s wrong? You’re acting like you thought I died.” 

As she said this, King looked up at her, concern filling his eyes. “Luz, you’ve been asleep for 3 days! We didn’t know if you were going to wake up!” His voice was close to breaking. 

“3 days?” Luz exclaimed. “But, what happened? How did we get here? The last thing I remember was…” As she said this, she trailed off. “¡Espera un segundo! Eda! Is Eda okay? What happened?” 

As she pelted King with questions, she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. “Edalyn is… fine.” Looking up, Luz saw Lilith standing at the entrance to the room. She looked exhausted: her hair was a mess, her clothes were slightly tattered and covered in wrinkles, and she had dark circles under her eyes. 

“Lilith?” Luz said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Even though she had tried to help her save Eda, she still didn’t expect to see her in the Owl House. “Where is Eda? What happened with the petrification?”

Lilith’s expression shifted slightly at that, becoming a mixture of joy and sadness. “Edalyn survived the petrification, and there are no signs of any adverse effects. However, she has been asleep for the past three days, the same as yourself.” 

Hearing this, Luz felt the same mixture of emotions Lilith has shown. “Okay, well, that’s  _ kinda _ good news I guess…” as her voice trailed off, Lilith walked over to the couch and sat by Luz’s feet.

“Luz,” Lilith began. “I need to know what happened beneath the execution stage. Anything you can tell me could help understand what happened.” Her expression had shifted to be serious, and while the sadness remained, Luz knew that she wished to change the subject. 

“Beneath the stage?” Luz said, gathering her thoughts. “Well, after Emperor Belos sent you two up…” As she began to recount what had transpired, her thoughts drifted over to what had happened while she was asleep.  _ ‘Should I tell her about that?’ _ Luz thought to herself.  _ ‘It could have just been a dream. I have had some  _ **_weird_ ** _ dreams since coming here, and that didn’t even come close to some of them.’  _ As she was nearing the end of her recounting, they all heard a noise coming from upstairs. 

Looking at one another, they all lept to their feet, with Luz needing some help from Lilith to stabilize herself. With Luz on her feet, Lilith bolted for the stairs, and before she knew it, found herself at the door to Eda’s room, pushing the door open.

* * *

_ Eda found herself surrounded by darkness. She knew she was laying down, and was aware enough to realize she was sleeping. ‘Good,’ she thought. ‘A little rest could do me some good.’ As she lay there, she began to think back on the events of the previous… day? She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep. As she went through the day's events, she remembered that voice. ‘What was that?’ Eda wondered. ‘Was I just imagining it? Or was there something else?’ _

“Oh Edalyn, I can promise, you weren’t imagining it,” a voice said in the distance. 

Shocked, Eda searched for the source of the voice, but found nothing. “Where are you?” Eda demanded. “If you’re too afraid to show yourself, why even bother saying anything?” 

In the distance, she heard a cold, echoing chuckle. “Oh, believe me, I wish I could show myself, but I’ve been repressed for far too long. I just need to build up my strength.” The voice began to grow distant, becoming quieter with each word. “Oh, look at that, you’re coming to. Well, enjoy yourself Edalyn - who knows how much longer you’ll be able to.” 

With that Eda jolted awake. She searched the room she was in, and saw that it was her bedroom.  _ ‘Wait, my room? That means I was able to change back! But how…’  _ At this, she jumped up and ran to the mirror in the corner of her room. She quickly began to check her eyes, her gem, and search for feathers. Something was wrong, but what? Then she realized: it was the lack of darkness. Her eyes and gem both appeared brighter than they had in years, since before the curse.  _ ‘Could it be? Is the curse, gone?’ _ As she stepped away from the mirror, she heard footsteps rushing towards her room, and shortly after, the door flew open.

“Edalyn?” Lilith asked, standing in the doorway. “Edalyn, you’re awake!” Lilith ran over and embraced her sister, giving her the first hug they had shared in decades. 

“Hey there sis,” Eda said, letting a smile creep onto her face. “How ya doing?” 

Lilith looked at her sister, tears glistening on her face. “I was scared that you wouldn’t wake up,” she said. “After Luz woke up this morning, I grew hopeful, but still…” At this, a look of concern flashed across Eda’s face. 

“Luz? Where is she? Is she okay?” A hint of panic crept into her voice. 

“It’s okay Eda, I’m alright.” Eda looked at the doorway and saw Luz walk in, King trailing behind her. 

“Luz!” Eda broke apart from Lilith and ran over to the human, embracing her. “Wait, what happened?” Eda said as she pushed Luz out to arm length, scanning Luz for injuries. “And what is that on your arm?”

Lilith let out a sigh.  _ ‘Well, I should have expected she’d be more happy to see the human,’  _ she thought, slightly ruefully. “Well, she destroyed the portal to prevent Emperor Belos from getting it, and it released a massive burst of light, which was the column of light that sent her flying. I assume that’s when she got the wound that gave her the scar.” 

At this, Eda’s expression shifted, going from concerned to uncertain. “You said Belos was down there?” she asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Luz. “Well,” Eda continued. “As much as I’d love to believe that could be the end of him, I’m not stupid enough to assume he couldn’t survive something like that.”

The room grew silent, and the air around them seemed to stand still. “Uh, so now what?” King said, startling everyone. Glancing at one another. 

“Well,” Lilith began. “Seeing as the two of you just woke up,” she said, pointing towards Luz and Eda. “You should spend some more time recovering, especially since we don’t know if anything happened when you got hit by that column.” 

At this, all eyes turned towards Luz, whose expression turned into one of surprise. “You think something happened?” Luz asked, hesitating slightly before asking. 

“I don’t know,” Lilith responded. “We’re going to have to watch for anything out of the ordinary, although I don’t know what counts as ordinary around here.” 

At that, everyone gave a soft chuckle, before the room returned to its silent, somber state. “Well,” Eda said, breaking the tension once again. “For now, let’s just relax: I could do with a few days off, and I think you can skip school for the rest of the week.” 

Everyone nodded their assent. “Well, if that’s settled, let’s get something to eat. I’m starved!” Eda said, walking out of her room and turning towards the stairs.

* * *

_ Over the next two days, the members of the Owl House attempted to recover after the events that had transpired. While they attempted to relax, they were on guard at all times, waiting for the Emperor’s Coven to bust down Hooty, but they never came. On the third day, things began to shift back into their normal pattern. _

“Hey kiddo,” Eda said, getting Luz’s attention. “How ya feeling?” Luz bounced on the balls of her feet, a smile forming on her face. 

“Actually, pretty good. Maybe it’s from being cooped up, but I’m full of energy!” Eda took a look at the human. If the scar on her arm wasn’t there, you wouldn’t be able to tell anything happened. But that didn’t change the fact that something had happened. 

“Well,” Eda began hesitantly. “If you wanted, it would probably be alright if you wanted to start going back to that soul crushing school.” 

The smile on Luz’s face widened for a second, before disappearing altogether. “But, what about the Emperor’s Coven?” Luz said. “I mean, wouldn’t they be watching for us after what happened?” 

Eda could see the concern on Luz’s face. “Eh, don’t worry about it kiddo,” Eda said, attempting to reassure her. “If anything happens, I think you know enough magic to fend off any issues you encounter, and if not, just get back here as quickly as you can.” 

Luz gave a little smile at this, and then hopped up. “Well, if you think it’s fine, I’m not going to argue!” She walked around the corner, as she disappeared around the bend, Eda could hear her say, “King, I get to go back to school!” Eda let out a little chuckle hearing this.  _ ‘Only kid I’ve ever met who’s excited to go back to school.’ _

“Edalyn,” Lilith said, having appeared in the living room. “Do you really think it wise to let her go back to school? It’s only been three days since the execution, and if Emperor Belos lived I can guarantee he will be furious.” 

A look of concern covered Lilith’s face as she spoke. Eda walked up to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Look, I know there is some risk to it, but there’s also some risk to staying here,” Eda gestured to the Owl House. “Thanks to you, the Emperor’s Coven knows where I live. But no one has come here in three days. I think we can risk letting her return to that abysmal school.” 

Lilith let out a sigh of resignation, clearly not wanting to debate the point. “Look, I’ll take her tomorrow and keep an eye on things,” Eda said. “Everything's going to be alright.”

* * *

_ Luz could barely sleep that night. The excitement of seeing her friends again was keeping her up and moving, much to King’s chagrin. “King,” Luz said. “Do you think everything will be alright tomorrow? Any time something big like this happens in a book, there is always a moment of calm before,  _ **_BAM_ ** _! Something happens when you least expect it!”  _

King, having been trying to find a comfortable spot on Luz’s sleeping bag, stood up and stared at Luz. “Look, I’m sure everything is going to be just fine, now can we go to sleep? The king of demons needs his rest!” Luz gave a small chuckle at this. “Sorry King, I’ll try to go to sleep.” 

As Luz lay there, she still felt a sense of excitement that she couldn’t shake, resulting in her continuing to move about in her sleeping bag. Giving an angry huff, King stood up, grabbed stuff and walked out of the room.  _ “Oops,” _ Luz thought, feeling bad for bothering King.  _ ‘I’ll have to apologize in the morning.’  _ After some time, she managed to drift off to sleep, still excited for the day to come.

Luz came downstairs the following morning, walking into the kitchen and seeing Eda tossing some vegetables into a pot, still half asleep. “Morning Eda!” Luz said as she walked in, causing a smile to form on Eda’s face. 

“Mornin’ kiddo,” Eda replied, attempting to rub the last bits of sleep from her eyes. “Hey, did you go out last night?” Eda asked. 

With a slightly confused look on her face, Luz responded, “No, why?” 

Eda shook her head, and pointed to the kitchen door. “The door was open when I came down this morning. Hooty was sleeping, so he doesn’t know what happened. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I keep that owl…” Shaking her head and letting out a sigh, she returned to the conversation. “Anyways, you ready for your first day back to school?” 

At this, Luz let out an excited squeal. “Ready? I can’t wait! I could barely sleep last night I was so -” Luz paused for a second as she remembered what she had said the night before. “Oh I almost forgot! Eda? Do you know where King is?” 

With a confused look spreading across her face, Eda pointed towards the living room. “Last I saw, he was on the couch. Why?” 

Luz laughed a bit before responding. “Well… I kept moving around and made it so he couldn’t fall asleep last night. I just wanted to apologize.” Hearing this, Eda snorted. “By the Titan, he’s such a little drama queen.”

Luz walked into the living room, finding King on the couch, curled up in a ball, asleep. “Hey buddy,” Luz said, sitting down next to King. 

“Ngggh…” King responded, curling up tighter. 

“Hey, I hope you’re not too mad,” Luz continued. “I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t mean to keep you up.” 

King’s eye slid open a fraction, and she could see he was looking at her. “S’okay… now go… the King of Demons needs his nap,” stifling a yawn as he finished this sentence. 

“Wow, I guess I really kept you up, huh?” Luz said, feeling bad about the whole scenario. But King didn’t seem to hear, having drifted back to sleep. “Dulces sueños, King.” 

Standing up off the couch, Luz went about the rest of her morning, anxiously awaiting the day, and eventually, she found herself flying to Hexside with Eda, ready to see her friends once again.

* * *

_ It had been nearly a week, and no one had heard anything about the Emperor or Eda the Owl Lady. But that wasn’t what concerned Amity. Instead, her thoughts, no matter what she did, always drifted back to Luz. ‘By the Titan,’ Amity thought, walking up the steps of the school. ‘Where is she? She may be excitable and sporadic, but she would never miss school. Oh please, don’t let her be hurt!’  _

As she reached the door, Amity heard a voice call out from behind her. “Hey Amity, wait up!” 

Turning around, she saw Willow waving towards before jogging on over, Gus in tow.  _ ‘Oh, maybe they heard from Luz!’  _ Amity turned around, greeting the two with an anxious smile on her face. 

“Hey Amity,” Willow began. “Have you heard anything from Luz?” Amity’s smile quickly faded before she responded. 

“Actually, no. I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Willow and Gus’ expressions shifted to match Amity’s. 

On the day that Eda was supposed to be executed, Amity was stuck at home reading The Good Witch Azura, waiting for her healing glyphs to finish their job, when she heard a knock on the door. Since her parents and siblings were at the execution, she slowly made her way down the stairs, hearing the knock again, this time more frantically. 

“I’m coming!” she shouted, growing annoyed when the knocking didn’t stop. “Jeez,” she said quietly to herself. “You’d think people could be more patient.” As she opened the door, she saw the frantic faces of Willow and Gus. 

“Oh,” Amity said, surprised to see them here. “Uh, what are you guys doing here? Oh, did they… finish the execution?” 

Gus replied. “Well, kinda, but uh… things didn’t go as planned.” 

Curious, Amity opened the door. “Uh, come on in, but you’ll have to be quick. My parents don’t like uninvited guests.” After coming inside, they began to explain what had happened. As they continued, Amity could feel a pit growing larger in her stomach.  _ ‘Luz,’  _ she thought.  _ ‘What did you do?” _

“Hey Amity,” Amity heard Gus saying, breaking her out of the memory. “You okay?” 

Amity gave a soft smile, happy that Gus liked her enough to be concerned. “Yeah, just thinking. I guess I’m just worried about what happened to Luz. I kind of miss her.” 

As she finished the sentence, a voice piped up from behind Willow. “Ah! You were worried about me?” Amity’s face flushed red as she recognized the voice. “Luz?” The three of them said, turning towards the voice. 

“In the flesh!” Luz said, her voice filled with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” Gus asked. “WAIT. Can humans take off their skin?” A look of awe filled his eyes before he appeared to remember the situation. “Wait, you’re okay!”

As he ran forward and gave Luz a hug, quickly followed by Willow. Luz embraced the two and looked up at Amity, whose face, having turned a bright shade of red, was a mixture of joy and horror.  _ ‘Oh Titan, I can’t believe she heard that. Oh no, oh no, oh no…’ _ This thought kept running through her head as Luz shook off Willow and Gus, and ran up and embraced Amity.  _ ‘AHHHHHHH!’  _ Amity screamed silently to herself. As Luz released the embrace, Amity attempted to regain her composure. 

“S-s-so Luz!” Amity began, having gathered herself enough to speak. “What happened? Why did you miss so many days?” 

Luz’s smile faded slightly as she looked at her friends. “Well… I don’t think we should talk about it where anyone can hear us… it’ll probably be best to talk during lunch.” Before anyone could comment, the bell screamed and they had to hurry off to class. Unfortunately, none of them shared a class with Luz before lunch today, thanks to her crazy schedule, so they had to wait to speak to her

* * *

_ As Luz finished her second class and prepared for her next class, ‘Potions‘til you die, UGH!’ she found herself staring out the window, looking out at the ribs of the Titan. ‘Alright, one more class then you can talk to your friends and explain what happened.’ As she looked out the window, she could have sworn she saw trees moving off in the distance. ‘Ugh,’ she thought, a shiver going down her spine. ‘I do not want to know what’s big enough to do that.’  _

Finishing packing up her bag, she walked towards her next class and sat through the lecture on the various properties of Slitherbeast fur, bringing back some frightening memories. Eventually, the class finished, and Luz rushed to pack up her bag before running to the lunch hall to meet up with her friends. As she entered the hall, she saw Gus sitting near a window, waiting for his friends to join him.

Luz walked up and sat down, greeted by Gus’ bright smile. Not long after, they were joined by Amity and Willow. 

“So,” Willow said as she sat down. “What the heck happened? You disappeared for a week!” 

Luz let out an awkward chuckle. “Well, I should probably begin at the start for Amity.” She explained what had happened at the Emperor’s Palace before going into the events beneath the stage. As she began to finish the story, Luz debated whether or not to tell them about her dream.  _ ‘I mean, if it’s just a dream, it wouldn’t hurt to say anything, right?’ _

Having finished her story, a look of amazement was left on her friends’ faces. “There’s one other thing,” Luz began. “While I was asleep-” she was cut off by a low rumble in the distance, followed quickly by another, and another, each one growing louder. Looking out the window, Luz and her friends saw a large, hulking form making its way towards Hexside. As it grew closer, several gasps and screams came from the lunch hall. 

As the form made its way to Hexside, its features grew clearer. It possessed a large, round shell with vicious looking spikes protruding off of it. It stooped over, two large arms dragging enormous fists as it walked towards the school. It’s fur was a deep pink that turned into a blood red near the tips. 

“Is that… the Snaggleback?” Luz exclaimed. “I thought it was a small friendly creature, not… this!” 

Willow turned towards Luz, and said. “I don’t know what it is, but I don’t think we should stay here.” As everyone nodded in agreement, they began to step back from the window, before running out of the lunch hall, soon followed by a great number of others. As they made their way through the halls, they heard a roar come from the outside, followed by quicker, pounding footsteps. 

“Oh Titan,” Willow said. “I think it’s charging!” 

Sure enough, a crash could be heard coming from somewhere behind them, as it appeared that the creature had smashed through the wall of the school. Screams erupted from within the school, and the herd behind the group began to shove forward, separating the group. 

“Amity! Willow! Gus!” Luz cried out, trying to get back to her friends. 

“Luz! Head towards the front door!” Luz heard Amity respond. While she tried to move forward, she found herself being shoved to the wall, where she pressed herself up in order to escape the rush. 

“Students!” Principal Bump’s voice boomed over the school’s P.A. system. “Make your way to the front of the school! Staff are prepared to help you evacuate safely!” As the announcement finished, a roar could be heard from the direction she had come. The creature was growing closer, and Luz could hear the walls cracking as it moved. Moving off the wall, Luz pushed through the now thin herd of students, and looked back, seeing the creature not far behind. Panicking, Luz began to run, seeing the exit not far ahead. As she grew near, she heard a cracking coming from above, as a large piece of the school’s stonework plummeted down, cutting off her and a number of other students. 

Looking back, she saw the creature was now less than 100 feet away.  _ ‘What do I do!’  _ Luz thought, panic setting in. Reaching into her bag, she found some of the glyphs she had prepared.  _ Uh, which one? Not light or plant… ice! I’ll make the floor too slippery to walk on!”  _

Luz pulled out the rune and waited for the creature to grow close enough that it wouldn’t have time to react. Once it grew close, she slammed the glyph down, but she didn’t expect what would happen next. Instead of the regular light blue glow coming from the glyph, an amber light rushed from her arm into the glyph, before shifting to a light purple. As the energy flowed from her arm into the glyph, ice began to form on the ground and crawl up the creature’s limbs. The ice continued to thicken and climb up the creature, until it was completely engulfed in ice. 

As the spell finished, Luz felt a rush of heat to her face before she grew light headed. Laying back, the room around her began to spin.  _ ‘What… what just happened? Was that me?’ _ As the room continued to spin she saw a few students gather around her, one of which wore the blue colors of the healing track, who knelt down next to Luz. While Luz saw her lips move, she didn’t hear what was said, giving a friendly smile before the room went dark.

* * *

_ Luz woke up in a pitch black area, something was familiar about it. Seeing a light in the distance, she realized she was back in her dream. “Hey!” Luz shouted, running towards the light. “Is that you?”  _

The figure looked up and smiled. “Hi Luz! I told you we would talk soon!” As she said this, she raised her right hand and gave a wave. Unlike the rest of her body, the hand was a light purple. 

“What’s going on,” Luz asked. “Why am I here again?” The figure, looking at Luz, pointed to her hand. 

“Well,” it began. “You managed to use me, so I figured I should see how you were doing.” 

Confused, Luz glanced from the hand, back to the figure’s face, and the hand again. “Wait! You caused that purple glow? You froze the creature?” 

Smiling, the figure nodded. “Well, kind of. You caused the purple glow, I just gave the energy needed. I told you, I’m a new part of you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading sticking around for the first chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out, cause school. That being said, keep an eye out, I'm going try and make it a maximum of 2 weeks per chapter, hopefully shorter.
> 
> In the meantime, if you have any criticism and/or advice, please leave it in the comments, as I am still learning how to write in this style and I will need advice or keep it flowing.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	3. From a Different View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking through the view of other characters during the events of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.
> 
> Hey, before you read, this chapter is a bit... eh. I had some trouble with this one and decided to use it in order to practice writing from the view of other characters during the same span of time. Future chapters will be better than this one, as I am revamping my process for writing a chapter so I can ensure higher quality.

**Chapter 2**

From a Different View

_ Amity pushed forward through the crowd, Gus and Willow flanking her on either side. As they turned the corner, she could see the front door of the school. ‘Were almost there!’ she thought to herself. ‘The teachers should be outside! We’ll be safe there!’ _

“Amity! Willow! Gus!” a cry rang out from behind Amity. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Amity could see Luz being pushed away from them, eventually being shoved over to the wall. 

“Luz!” Amity shouted out, panic filling her voice. As she turned around to look for her, she could feel the crowd pushing her forwards. Before she could be shoved aside, Amity continued to run forwards, crying out “Head towards the front door!” 

As the words left her mouth, Principal Bump’s voice could be heard over the loud P.A., advocating for all students to make their way to the front of the school, followed by a loud roar that got louder as the seconds passed.

Now behind Willow and Gus, Amity began to push forwards, attempting to regroup with them.  _ ‘Luz! Please get out of there! Get away from that thing!’ _ As the thought passed through her head, loud cracks could be heard as the creature moved, and large gaps began to appear in the walls.

One of these cracks, larger than the rest, travelled up the ceiling, causing a large piece of stonework to fall, cutting off the students at the back of the pack. As Amity made it to the front law and put some distance between herself and the building, she turned around to search for Luz.  _ Where is she, where is she?’ _ she thought, panicked. As the last students began to make their way through the doors, Amity realized Luz must have gotten caught behind the falling stone. “Luz!” she shouted, and took off towards the doors. Pushing through the students, she found herself being blocked by an abomination. 

“Miss Blight!” she looked over and saw her Abominations teacher. “Please, stay back! It’s far too dangerous for anyone to go charging in there!” 

While Amity could hear the concern in his voice, she didn’t care. “But, sir! Lu - students are still in there! They got blocked by the falling stones!” 

At this, his eyes lit up in fear. “Students are still in there?” his Abominations turned around and his Abomination began moving towards Principal Bump. 

“Hieronymus!” he cried out, drawing Principal Bump’s attention away from a crying child. “There are still students inside! We have to -” 

He was cut off by a loud roar from inside the school. While the previous roars had sounded ferocious and angry, this one sounded afraid. Turning her head towards the front doors, Amity could see the top of the creature over the fallen stonework. As it stood there, it swung down at its body, its roaring growing more panicked, until eventually, a thick layer of ice covered the creature's entire body. 

“What in the name of the Titan…” Amity muttered, dumbfounded. “Who’s still in there? No student could have done such powerful magic.” 

“Hey!” a voice, just barely audible, cried out from behind the fallen stonework. “We need help here! The human might be hurt!” 

_ ‘Luz!’ _ Amity thought, rushing towards the school, this time with no one stopping. Not able to climb over the fallen stone, she made a quick spell circle before stating “Abomination, rise!”

As she said so, a large abomination rose out of the ground behind her. Quickly, she pointed to herself and then towards the top of the stonework. “Abomination, lift!” As the Abomination lifted her up, she could see Luz’s form laying on the ground, laying in front of a large block of ice that seemed to originate beneath from her hand. “Luz!” Quickly, she looked towards the other students, and saw that one of them, a student wearing the blue of Healing and the orange of Beast Keeping, was sitting besides Luz, checking her condition. 

“Is she okay?” Amity asked, her eyes stinging as tears throated to push through. Looking up at her, the student, who Amity recognized as her sister’s friend -what was her name… Viney! - who nodded hesitantly. 

“Well,” Viney began. “I don’t have much - actually, I have no - experience with humans, but from what I can tell, she seems… okay. She’s breathing and her heart is beating. We’ll wait for the teachers to come and give her a better look over.” 

While still worried, Amity smiled, feeling a weak sense of relief wash over her. “Thank you Viney, thank you.” Viney smiled back, and looking at Amity, said. “Yeah. You know, I bet you’re relieved. After Grom, you two have seemed to be such good friends.” As she finished the sentence, she gave a sly smile and a wink, laughing as Amity quickly shifted to a deep red. “Wh-wh-what? Oh, yes friends - we’re good friends!” 

To Amity’s relief, the teacher’s soon found their way over the stonework, and quickly began checking on the students. Principal Bump walked over to Luz, spoke with Viney quietly, and used magic to lift the unconscious girl up, carrying her to the outside of the school, before allowing the healing teacher to begin checking the girl.

_ ‘What just happened?’  _ Amity asked herself.  _ ‘There’s no way Luz could do that, is there?’ _

* * *

_ Luz stared at the figure, trying to figure out what to say. “A new part of me,” she began. “That’s what you said last time, but it still doesn’t mean anything to me.” _

For a second, Luz thought the figure looked slightly disheartened, but before Luz could respond to it, the figure began to speak. “I’ve had a little time to think - not much else to do here - and I think I figured some things out, although not a lot.” 

The figure paused as it gathered its thoughts. Luz Gave her an encouraging smile and gestured for her to continue. 

Drawing a breath, or at least appearing to, the figure continued. “Before you talked to me for the first time, I only remember one thing: light everywhere, everywhere except for one small shape, and I remember being drawn to it and then, the light was gone and I was here, alone. Then you appeared, and when you did, I knew you: your name, your friend’s names. I knew what you knew about magic, and after you left, I thought through all of it. And I figured out where I came from: the portal.”

Luz sat there, absorbing what she had just been told. “So, you came from the portal?” Recovering a nod, Luz continued. “Did you come through it or from it?” 

Before answering the figure pondered for a second. “I think… from it. That’s why I’m the same color as the light that hit you.”

“Wait, so if the light was that color,” Luz asked, pointing at the figure’s body. “Why is your hand purple?” 

Raising its hand, the figure turned it slowly, observing it. “Well, that happened today, right before you came here in fact…” As the figure spoke, their voice began to fade, and as it did, it looked at Luz and gave a sad smile. 

“You’re waking up,” the figure said, their voice barely more than a whisper. “I had hoped we could talk more, but I guess that will have to wait. Goodbye Luz.”

Looking around, Luz stood up and tried to reach the figure, who was now fading from view. “Wait, I want to talk! What’s happening! Don’t go!”

Before she could reach the figure, Luz sprung up, seeing a group of figures surrounding her. 

“Miss Noceda!” Luz heard a voice say. “Principal Bump, she’s awake!” the voice cried out.

* * *

_ Eda watched as Luz hopped off her staff and began to run towards the front doors of the school. ‘The only kid who runs towards school…’ Eda thought, letting out a chuckle. _

As she prepared to take off and head back to the Owl House, she heard Luz call out. “Eda, wait!”

Confused, Eda turned towards Luz, seeing the girl running towards her.

“What’s up kiddo? Did you forget - ” Eda was cut off as Luz grabbed Eda around the torso, pulling her in. “Oh, the parallel arm thingy…” 

“Eda,” Luz began, her voice cracking as she spoke. “I’m sorry for what I did.” 

Eda looked down at Luz, and returned her embrace. She could see the girl had been holding this in the last couple of days, and now it was threatening to burst out. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like it’s your fault: I’d been causing trouble long before you showed up.”

Luz looked up and began to respond. “But it’s my fault you - ” Eda cut her off.

“Look kiddo, I told you before: it’s not your fault.” Eda's voice took on a comforting tone. “You’re just a kid who was trying to help. Well, help yourself, and go have fun with your friends.” As she said this, Eda raised an arm and pointed to Willow and Gus who were walking up the stairs. 

Luz gave a weak smile and released Eda. “Okay,” she said, drawing a deep breath. “Okay, yeah, you’re right.” Slowly turning and walking away, Luz soon broke out into a jog, running over to meet her friends.

“Well,” Eda said, releasing a sigh. “I’m going to need to figure out how to deal with that…” Shaking off the feeling of guilt that washed over her, Eda took off and soared back towards the Owl House. 

On the flight back, Eda found herself wondering how she could help Luz.  _ ‘The kid isn’t going to feel better just because I told her to. Her heart’s too big to let it go…’ _

Soon, she found herself back at the Owl House, with Hooty greeting her as he walked up.

“Hi Eda!” Hooty cried out. “Look, I made a new friend! Say hello to bu - ” he was cut off as Eda slammed him open, receiving a loud “Ow!” from Hooty.

“I don’t know why you keep him,” Lilith remarked as Eda walked in the door. 

“Probably because I live in him,” Eda replied, setting Owlbert against the couch before giving King a few “scratchies” as he laid curled up on the couch. 

“Hm, fair point.” Lilith replied, looking up from a book, one Eda recognized as Luz’s. 

“You’re reading that mushy human crap?” Eda asked, trying not to laugh. 

Lilith narrowed her eyes, glaring at her sister. “Well, it’s not like I had many other options. Despite all of the trash you drag into this place, the only books I could find belonged to Luz.”

Eda stared at her sister for a second, and then burst out laughing. “Ha! If you’re really that bored, maybe you could give Hooty a bath! His cleaning is coming up, and since you’re living here now, you should chip in!” The whole time Eda was saying this, she was attempting to fight back bursts of laughter. 

Lilith continued to glare at her sister, eventually closing the book and standing up. “I suppose it is fair that I help, although I refuse to clean that wretched beast. No, I’ll start in the kitchen: some dishes have begun to pile up over the last couple of days.” 

Eda blinked in surprise.  _ ‘Huh, whaddya know. Miss Prim and Proper still does chores.’ _ Regaining herself, Eda responded. “Alright, sounds good. Hm, should probably go get some food as well. The market shouldn’t be too busy at this-” 

Before she could finish the sentence, Lilith had cut her off. “The market? Have you gone mad? If the Emperor’s Coven spots you, you’ll probably be hauled back to the petrification stage!”

“Really?” Eda remarked, taking on a falsely indignant voice. “You think those idiots in the Emperor’s Coven - some offense intended - could take me when I’m not in my cursed form?” 

Eda received a nod in response. “Yes,” Lilith began. “Who knows how strong your magic is now. You haven’t used it much over the past few days.”

Eda considered this for a moment, and nodded. “Alright, alright. Fair enough, but we do need food, and I don’t feel like hunting the Isles. I’ll go under an illusion. That way I won’t need to fight. Happy?”

Reluctantly, Lilith nodded. “I suppose that would work fine, and you are right, we do need food.”

“Alright then,” Eda said, drawing an amber spell circle, quickly changing her form. Eda shifted from her regular form to a slightly shorter form, with skin slightly darker than Luz’s, wearing a white and purple dress with a matching white hat. 

“Is that, Azura?” Lilith commented. 

“Yeah,” Eda replied. “Feels like a safe bet: only people who would know her are Luz and the Blight girl, and they’re in school.” Lilith nodded in agreement as Eda turned towards the door.

“Well, I’ll be gone for a few hours: need some other… supplies besides food, and I’ll want to ensure their quality.”

At this Lilith let out a chuckle. “Okay,  _ Azura _ , don’t overdo it on the Apple Blood. And just don’t do anything reckless?”

Eda let out a gasp, pretending to be offended. “Reckless? Me? Never.” At this, she mounted her staff again and took off towards Bonesborough.

As she flew and saw the trees blurring beneath her, Eda looked back at the Owl House, and began to think back on the voice she had heard twice now, something she had done many times over the last couple of days. 

_ ‘It couldn’t be real, right? It’s only happened when I’ve been in a bad mind set or when I was dreaming, or rather, having a nightmare at that point.’ _ Eda thought to herself. But as she thought it, she knew she was lying to herself. 

_ ‘No, I know better. If I ignore this, something will happen, something bad.’ _ At this, Eda could have sworn she heard a quiet chuckle, but she shook it off.  _ ‘I’ll have to head to the library after heading to the market. Perhaps something there could help me.’ _

Eda finished the rest of her journey, making a list of what she needed in her head, and after arriving, wasted no time getting what she needed. 

“Aggh, 8 snails per crab apple?” Eda complained as she attempted to inspect one of said crab apples. “It’s borderline robbery! If it weren’t a problem for me I’d be impressed!” Paying for the crab apples, Eda walked away from the stand, and with her groceries in tow, made her way to the library. 

“Alright, let’s see if I can find anything use - ” Eda said, being cut off as a cart flew by, nearly crushing her. “Hey watch it!” She called out. As she looked, she could see the cart belonged to Animal Control, and as it made its way down the street, it made a quick turn off road and towards the forest.

“Now where are they going?” Eda asked aloud. “The only thing in that direction is - oh no. Oh no!” Without thinking, Eda summoned Owlbert and jumped on, flying up into the sky towards Hexside. 

As she approached, she could see dust in the air, and the side of the schools facing towards her war partially collapsed. 

“Luz!” Eda shouted. “Owlbert, as fast as you can! Go go go!” 

Receiving a small small hoot from Owlbert, Eda felt a burst of speed as she zoomed towards the school, finally being able to hear the sound of roars coming from the school. She saw students pouring out of the front door, with staff standing at the ready, only for them to pull back as a loud cracking echoed through the building. 

As Eda grew less than a hundred yards from the school, whatever was inside let out a piercing shriek, one that differed from the rest. As she landed, she could see that a block of blue-white ice encased a dark, silhouetted form. 

As she ran towards the school, she could see a girl with dark blue-green hair and glasses standing with a boy, both watching the door. Recognizing them as Luz’s friends, she ran over to them. 

“Hey kids! Where’s Luz?” Eda called out as she grew closer. Turning around, they both glanced curiously at Eda, a look of confusion on her face. 

“Who… are you? And why do you look familiar?” The girl - Willow! That was her name, - asked as Eda approached. 

Returning the confusion, Eda said “What do you mean who am I? It’s me? Eda, the Owl Lady?” 

At this, Gus chimed in. “Uh… last I remember, the Owl Lady didn’t wear purple and white…” 

Looking down at herself, Eda realized she still had her illusion maintained. “Oh! Uh, hold on.” Making a quick spell circle to dispel the magic, Eda returned to her regular form, seeing the confusion fade from their faces.

“Better?” Eda asked, receiving a nod from both in response. “Good. Now, where’s Luz at?” 

Gus and Willow glanced at one another. Gus, looking down at his feet, muttered something under his breath, while Willow responded loud enough for Eda to hear. 

“We were running through the halls,” Willow began, a nervous tone overtaking her voice. “And we got separated. Then, before we could get to her, some of the ceiling fell and cut off some of the students. I think Luz got cut off.”

Eda stood there for only a second before she bolted in the direction of the school. As she grew closer, she could see another of Luz’s friends, the Blight girl, walking alongside a group of staff. As Eda grew closer, she could see the staff were surrounding Luz’s floating body, before setting her on the grass and examining her.

“Bump!” Eda exclaimed as she walked up beside him. “What happened here?”

Apparently startled by Eda’s suddended appearance, Bump gave a little jump before regaining himself. 

“Edalyn!” he began. “I’m surprised you’re here so soon! Well, no matter, you’re here. And before you freak out, she is alive.” He said, pointing to Luz.

Eda appeared visibly relieved having heard this. “Well, that’s good, but what happened?” 

Thinking for a moment and then speaking, Bump began to explain. “To keep it short, the school was attacked by… that,” he paused, pointing to the creature encased in ice. “We began evacuations and then prepared to engage the beast, when your apprentice put an end to the situation.”

Caught off guard, Eda, not knowing what else to say, responded with “What?” 

Receiving a small chuckle from Bump, before he regained his serious expression, Eda continued. 

“How could Luz do that? She would need an enormous glyph! And while she definitely could do it, I don’t think she would have the time while being chased by that!” Eda’s voice continued to grow louder as she spoke. 

Before Eda could press for more information, a voice interrupted. “Sir?” the voice, belonging to the healing teacher, began. “Sir, she’s waking up.” 

Looking down, Eda could see Luz’s eyes opening slightly, and quicker than she had ever moved before, she sat down beside her apprentice. 

“Hey, hey kiddo!” Eda said. “How are you feeling?”

Luz looked towards Eda, a concerned look appearing on her face. “Eda,” Luz said. “We need to talk about the portal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last two chapters, I did not include a thanks to my Beta-Reader, who has been a great help (I will cite them by name in the future if they want), so thank you so much!
> 
> And thank you all for reading! I know this chapter wasn't great, but it means a lot that people enjoy what I'm making enough in order to come back to it. So, again, thank you, and keep an eye out for future (better) chapters.


	4. Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a demon attacking Hexside, we find outself taking a look inside the head of the one and only Luz Noceda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.
> 
> Hey, thank you all for waiting! I hope you like what I was able to make during that break I took!

**Chapter 3**

**Inner Thoughts**

_ “Sorry King, I’ll try to go to sleep.” Luz said as King stood there before laying down once again. But not more than a minute later, Luz was tossing and turning once again, much to King’s chagrin. _

Letting out an angry huff, King stood up, grabbed Francois, and stomped off downstairs to the couch. 

_ ‘Grr…’  _ King thought to himself.  _ ‘She gets to sleep for 3 days no problem, but I can’t even get one night! Doesn’t she realize the King of Demons needs his terror rest?’ _

As he came into the living room, he walked over to the couch, jumped up, and curled into a ball.

_ ‘Finally,’  _ he thought.  _ ‘I can sleep!  _

As the world around him faded to black, he could feel a breeze blowing across his fur and the large, gnarled roots of trees beneath his feet. Looking around, he saw himself deep in the forest, surrounded on all sides by trees. 

Trees that were… smaller than normal.

Walking through the forest, he found himself unable to move through some gaps between the trees, gaps that normally would pose no problem. 

_ ‘What’s going on?’  _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘Why is everything so small… wait, is this a dream? Cool!’ _

Pushing through the trees, he eventually stumbled upon a small clearing. Walking out of the woods, illuminated by the moon, he saw his shadow cast on the ground: a large, wolf-like body with several horns protruding off of his head, and what appeared to be spines running down his back. 

As he crept out into the clearing, a scent caught his attention: a familiar scent, one of a demon he had met on only two occasions.

_ ‘The Snaggleback?’  _ he thought, confused.  _ ‘Why is the Snaggleback in my dre -’ _

Before he knew it, he had bolted forward, running towards the source of the smell, and quickly discovering the creature on the far end of the clearing, curled up beneath its shell asleep.

As King approached, he could see the Snaggleback shift and glance in his direction, before it quickly jumped up and began to run, only for King to begin chasing him.

_ ‘Ahahaha!’  _ King thought.  _ ‘Run! Cower before my might!’ _

King continued to chase the Snaggleback, eventually running back into the woods. If it weren’t for the trees, he would have caught the Snaggleback no issue. But the trees couldn’t save the Snaggleback. The chase ended not long after, as the Snaggleback came face to face with a cliff.

_ ‘Ha!’ _ King thought.  _ ‘I got you! No one can escape the might of the King of De -’ _

King paused as he saw himself lunge towards the Snaggleback and sink his jaws into the Snaggleback, who let out a scream of pain, followed by a burst of sickly green light, and King woke up, on the floor in front of the couch.

King found himself confused, unable to form a thought as he tried to comprehend what he had seen. But as he tried to comprehend the details, he felt the memory of the dream slipping from him, and  as he could feel his eyelids drooping shut, he crawled onto the couch and slipped back into unconsciousness, undisturbed until he heard Luz say “Dulces sueños, King,” as she let for school.

* * *

_ “Wha- the portal?” Eda asked, thrown off by the spontaneity of the statement. “Kid, you were just chased through the school by - well whatever the heck that thing is - let’s focus on that for a second.” _

Luz gave Eda a slight look of annoyance before responding. “No, I shouldn't have kept this from yo -” 

“Excuse me,” Principal Bump interjected. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I believe it would be best if our healing staff could finish their checks on Miss Noceda. After that, you are free to return home: class may be postponed for a few days.” As he said this, he walked over the Eda, and quietly said “Plus, it might be best if she doesn’t finish that thought out here in public.”

Looking at Bump, Eda gave a quick nod and turned to Luz, who had already been set upon by healing staff. 

“Bump,” Eda began, her voice more serious than Bump had heard before. “What is that thing?” Eda finished, pointing to the creature encased in ice.

Squinting as he looked at the beast, Bump replied. “Honestly, I have no idea. A demon of some sort, that much is obvious, but I’ve never seen anything quite like it.” he paused, as a look of concern spread across his face. “A demon of this size would never stay hidden on the Isles for long, someone would have seen footprints or it’s form in the trees. No, it had to come from somewhere, and maybe not alone.”

At this point, Bump’s voice had lowered, and he was speaking to himself, having apparently forgotten about Eda. Taking this as a cue, Eda turned back towards Luz and waited for the healing staff to finish.

“Alrighty then,” one of the healing staff said, a witch with ram-horns curled over her years, little less than a minute later. “As far as we can tell, she’s perfectly fine.” The witch, putting on a reassuring smile, helped Luz up and brought her over to Eda. “That being said,” she continued. “Today had to be taxing for her mentally and emotionally. Make sure she gets rest.” 

Luz let out a small groan hearing this, followed by a small chuckle from Eda.  _ ‘Guess she’s not excited about more bedrest.’ _

“Thank you,” Eda said, setting Owlbert into a horizontal position. “ I’ll make sure she gets what she needs.” Nodding to Luz, they both mounted Owlbert, and took off towards the Owl House.

As they flew away, they heard a voice yell out from behind them. “Luz!” Turning around, Luz saw it was Amity, running after them. 

“Oh shoot,” Luz said. “My friends, Eda stop for a second.” After Eda pulled Owlbert to a stop, Luz yelled out “Sorry! I have to go! I’ll… I’ll see you later!” 

With that, Eda took off again. Neither of them said a word on the flight back, each processing the events of what had just happened. 

_ ‘Looks like I need to tell them,’ _ Luz thought to herself.  _ ‘I should have done that from the start…’  _

Looking back, Eda could see the contemplative, sad look on her apprentice’s face.  _ ‘Oh Titan… whatever happened today really got to her, didn’t it? Ugh, I should have learned more Oracle magic so I could figure this out…’ _

Before long, they found themselves entering the Owl House, ignoring Hooty’s pestering, and walked inside in silence. 

“Edalyn, and Luz?” Lilith said as they walked in. “Don’t you still have class for a few hours?” Receiving a nod in response, and taking into account the quiet, solemn demeanor the two shared, she immediately grew concerned. “What happened? Was it the Emperor's Coven?”

“No,” Luz said before Eda could begin. “It wasn’t the Coven, it’s me.”

The words hung in the air as Lilith looked towards Eda, searching for answers. Before long, Eda broke the silence.

“Kiddo,” Eda began, making sure her tone was soft. “Whatever happened today wasn’t because of you - well, ending the situation maybe, although I wish Bump had given more details - either way, the demon wasn’t on you.”

Looking upon the two, with Eda’s face showing concern and Luz shaking her head in response, Lilith spoke up. 

“Would someone please care to explain what happened? What’s this about a demon? And what’s happening with Luz?” 

“A demon attacked Hexside,” Eda replied. “It did a number on that soul crushing cage.” Seeing the look of shock appear on Lilith’s face, Eda continued. “Don’t worry, it was stopped. And apparently, that was thanks to Luz.” 

Lilith turned towards Luz. “Stopping a demon on your own, especially one that I assume was powerful since it ‘did a number’ on the school, is an impressive feat. But you’re clearly not too happy. Why?

Luz stood there silently, as a look of guilt spread across her face. “I… well… there’s something I should have told you - after everything went black, I saw someone.”

Lilith and Eda glanced at one another. “Who?” Lilith asked.

“Me,” Luz responded. “Or, at least something that looked like me.”

Luz explained the encounters that she had with the figure, first while she slept, and again after the demon attacked the school. As she spoke, she could see varying emotions passing over the faces of Lilith and Eda: confusion, intrigue, but mostly, concern. 

As she finished telling them, she glanced between the two, waiting for one of them to speak. Lilith spoke first, as Eda’s brow was furrowed as she appeared to be deep in thought.

“This figure,” Lilith began. “It never appeared before? Never in a dream or just, randomly?” 

Luz shook her head. “No, that was the first time.” She paused for a moment, glancing over to Eda who was still deep in thought. “Have either of you heard of something like this?”

Again it was Lilith that answered. “Well,” she began. “There are spells that can mess with your mind, making you see and hear things that aren’t there, but based on the situation, I don’t think that’s the case…” Lilith trailed off, falling into thought.

“Eda,” Luz asked, shaking Eda out of her trance. “What do you think? You had the portal for years. Could it have done something?” 

Eda looked at Luz and shook her head. 

“Honestly kiddo, I have no idea,” she said. “I didn’t make the portal, I, uh, liberated it from some stuck up pig. It’s old magic, and I never messed with it to study it in case I, you know, damaged it.”

The room fell silent once again, and stayed that way as everyone thought about the little they knew. And it remained that way until Hooty opened the front door and said “Luz! The scary green girl is here!”

Slightly startled, the three of them turned towards the door, only to see Amity come running through, face redder than Luz had ever seen it. 

“Amity?” Luz said, her surprise apparent in both her voice and on her face. “What are you doing here?”

Amity turned towards Luz, struggling to draw a breath.

“Wha- what am I do- doing?” Amity began, drawing a deep breath before continuing, the red fading from her face. “We came to see if you were alright!”

“We?” Luz asked, clearly puzzled.

“Yeah, Willow, Augustus and I all came to see -” Amity paused as she turned around, and noticed that Willow and Gud weren’t behind her. “Wha - what? They were right behind me as I left Hexside! Where are they?” 

As if an answer to her question, Willow and Gus came bursting through the trees a moment later. 

“Amity, what the heck?” Gus said as they entered the house. “You just took off and left us!”

“I - oh,” as Amity realized what had happened, the red began to creep back into her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to - I just thought - uh, sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Willow said, turning towards Luz. “We were all worried about you! First you get trapped with the beast, then you’re being carried out unconscious, and then you’re flying away with Eda, no explanation given!” 

Luz could see that Willow was worried, and maybe a little hurt that she had just left.

“Sorry guys,” Luz said meekly. “I know this had to have been scary for you, I shouldn’t have just le-”

“What? Oh no, Luz,” Willow said, quickly trying to make Luz feel better. “You don’t need to apologize! It wasn’t your fault!”

Luz gave a weak smile. “Thanks Willow.”

“So, uh, Luz,” Gus said. “What did happen?”

Luz glanced over at Eda. Without saying a word, Eda nodded. “I think it’s best if they know as well.”

So once again, Luz explained what had happened with the portal and then again at the school as her friends listened. 

“Wait,” Amity said. “There’s someone, or something, in your head talking to you?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Luz said.

“Then why don’t we go in and talk to it?” Amity said. “Like we did when I… when we went inside Willow.”

Eda looked over towards Amity. “Hey, that’s not a terrible idea, and it’s the best we got.”   
  


Lilith turned towards Eda. “Edalyn, are you sure that’s a good idea? We have no idea what is actually happening: for all we know that could be the most dangerous option.”

Eda shook her head. “Lily,” she began. “Sometimes the dangerous option is the only option. Plus, if it’s too dangerous, whoever sends us in can pull us back out.”

At this Eda paused and looked around the room. “Speaking of, I think you should send us in Lily.”

Lilith looked surprised at this. “You’re not going to send them in? Edalyn, you were better at this sort of magic when we were younger, and I haven’t practiced it since school. Wouldn’t it be better for you to do it?”

“Since I fully transformed, my magic has been weaker,” Eda said. “Your magic should be stronger than mine now. It’ll be safer.” 

_ ‘Plus,’ _ Eda thought.  _ ‘This spell constantly drains you. I don’t want to know what happens if I hit zero again. _ ’

Lilith still looked unsure, but nodded. “Alright, so who’s going in?”

Eda looked around the room. “Well, it’s probably best to send in someone who’s done this before, so that leaves me, Baby Blight, and Ki - where is King?” Eda asked, noticing for the first time that King was absent from the room.

“Oh, he ran upstairs a while ago. Something about “building his army.” I think he’s just playing with his toys.” Lilith replied.

“Well,” Eda said, letting out a snort. “He probably wouldn’t want to anyway after the last time. Guess that just leaves me and Baby Blight over here.”   
  
At this Amity’s face flushed red. “Y - you want me to go in?”

“Well, you’re the only one not casting the spell with experience,” Lilith said. “It does make sense.”

“That is,” Eda said. “If it’s okay with Luz.”

Everyone turned towards Luz, who had been standing there quietly. 

“Wha- oh, sure,” Luz said. “If you think it’s a good idea, then I think we should do it.”

“Alright then,” Eda said. “Let’s get ready to see what goes on inside your head.”

* * *

_ Setting Luz on the couch, Eda cast a sleep spell to keep her under while they were inside her head. With Luz asleep, Eda stood next to Amity, waiting. _

“Are the two of you ready?” Lilith asked, turning towards Eda and Amity. Receiving nods from both of them in response, she produced a small, delicate bell made of an ivory white with blue-black vines curling up the sides.

“Both of you know what to do,” Lilith continued. “Find the memories she was talking about and get out. I’ll be ready as soon as you ring the bell.”

Taking the bell from Lilith, Eda nodded again. “Alright Lily, send us in.” 

Lifting her hand, Lilith proceeded to create a spell circle, and upon release, Amity and Eda saw the world around them disappear, only to be replaced by a landscape of white. Glancing at one another, the two of them stood there, waiting for Luz’s mindscape to take shape, but nothing changed.

“Miss Clawthorne,” Amity said. “This… this isn’t right. Shouldn’t there be something? A forest, a house, anything?” 

Eda thought for a minute before responding. “You’re right, there should be: for a witch.” Eda took a careful step forward, her foot making contact with the ground. “But Luz isn’t a witch: she’s human. We don’t know what her mindscape should look like.” She continued to walk forward, Amity only a few steps behind.

“I don’t think there’s nothing here: the magic worked, and I don’t think Luz’s head is this empty,” Eda said, receiving a small chuckle from Amity. “If I’m being honest though, it should probably be black in here.”   
  


Amity gave a small look, confused. “Black? Why do you say that?” 

Eda gave the witch a mischievous look, her lips breaking into a sly smile before responding. “Well,” Eda began. “She’s completely in the dark about that crush you have on her.”

Clearly not expecting this, Amity, flushing completely red, gave out a small sputter. “Wh - what? Crush? On Luz? No, no! We’re friends, good friends!” Eda gave her a sidelong glance, the smile growing wider. 

“Kid, you don’t need to hide it. There’s no judgement on my side. Luz is great, I think I know that better than anyone. Plus, I might know a thing or two about a girl catching your eye.”

Amity, still flushed red. “I mean, yeah, she has a nice smile - she’s kind, brave, creative, cu - I mean, yeah she’s great, but I don’t have a crush on her!” 

Eda’s smile turned into a laugh. “Kid, please. I was there when you came flying out of the trees at Grom. You really think I didn -” 

Eda was cut off as a flash of color appeared in front of them. An easel had appeared, with a painting resting on it. 

“Look!” Amity exclaimed with excitement before jogging over to it. “There is something here! But what is i - oh…” Amity paused. Taking in the details of the painting realized what it was.

“What’s wrong kid?” Eda said, catching up to Amity. 

“This was Grom.” Amity said, pointing to the dark, menacing figure of Grometheus that stood center stage on the painting. “When Luz was on the cliff, alone facing her fears.” 

“True,” a familiar voice said from behind them. “But there is a little more to it than that.”

Spinning around, Amity and Eda saw Luz standing before them. Or at least, something similar to Luz. While it’s shape and features were similar, it was void of all color except on its right hand, which matched Luz’s skin tone.

“Hi Amity, hi Eda.” the figure said, raising its hand and giving a small wave. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Slightly thrown off by the odd appearance of the figure, Eda responded slowly. “Are you… the Inner Luz?” 

The figure gave half a nod, before frowning. “I think so? I still don’t really know. I haven’t been here long.”

Confused, Amity spoke up. “Haven’t been here long? But, shouldn’t you and this mindscape have been here since Luz was born?” 

The figure looked over at Amity - did it’s cheeks get darker? - and responded. “That’s something I do know, oddly enough,” it said, walking around them and to the painting and examining it. “It’s not something a lot of people would know - in fact I doubt anyone does and I don’t know why I do - but witches have a much better memory than humans. Why? Because of magic. More specifically, the mindscape.”

The figure turned back towards them and continued. 

“Witches assume the mindscape was natural, since all creatures on the Isles have them - well, all smart creatures. But it’s not. Witches evolved to harness magic, and that affected their bodies and their minds. Their bodies began to produce Bile, and their minds created the mindscapes, places where memories could be stored away safely forever. But humans don’t have this: they rely purely on the physical abilities of their brains. And up until about two weeks ago, that was true for Luz.”

Eda and Amity stood there, still slightly stunned by the figure they saw as well as the information it provided. 

“Okay, okay, hold on for a second.” Eda said. “First off, how do you know all this? Secondly, if Luz does have a mindscape now, why is this,” she said, pointing to the painting. “The one thing here?”

The figure smiled when Eda asked about the painting, looking almost proud. “Again, I don’t know how I know, I don’t even really know what I am. But as for the painting, well, I’ve been busy for the last two weeks.” The figure turned around and began rattling off a list of seeming random phrases.

“The Owl House, mamá, Eda, King, Gus, Willow…” she continued on for a minute, and with each word, a new painting appeared, until they were surrounded by paintings, some of which were still unfinished. 

“Like I said, I’ve been busy.” The figure said, looking at each painting and smiling. “Ever since I’ve gotten here, I felt… compelled to make these, and as I did, I began to remember the details. These are all important memories: her mother, The Owl House, her friends, Grom night. All of these are the memories she holds on to the most.”

Taking in all of the images, Eda stood breathless. Seeing herself as part of Luz’s most important memories was… something else.

Amity on the other hand felt tears threatening to break through. “Where am I?” She asked.  _ ‘I’m… I’m not here. Does Luz not like me? Has she just been acting like she does?’ _

The figure turned towards her and smiled. “Oh, don’t worry,” it said. “You’re in Luz’s favorite memory.” As she said this she pointed towards the Grom painting, and it started to play. It was slow at first, like it was flipping through photos, but it sped up into a smooth, flowing scene. 

Amity saw Grometheus standing above Luz, the features slightly more exaggerated than Amity remembered them. From the background, she heard Eda say “That's okay, I got this one.” Only to be interrupted as Amity came out of the trees, running towards Luz. Amity saw herself, but it wasn’t her - at least it wasn’t exactly her. The colors were more vibrant than the rest of the painting, and her dress was flawless, without a wrinkle on it. It looked more beautiful than she had thought it had on the actual night. The scene continued, and Amity saw herself as Luz and her danced, the scene ending on Amity.

“But… that’s… it didn’t look like that.” Amity said, struggling to form the words.

“Well,” the figure began. “It did to Luz.” A smile filled her face, and Amity could feel herself melting from within. 

_ ‘I’m Luz’s favorite memory?’  _ She could barely contain the excitement, but before she could think more on it, Eda stepped in. 

“Sorry kiddo. Hate to ruin your moment, but we did come here for a reason,” Eda said, turning from Amity to the figure. “What are you? Luz told us you were a “new part of her”. Now, you seem nice enough, but I know that a smile can lie. What’s your game?” 

The figure looked up towards Eda. The smile never faltered, but its eyes grew softer. 

“Eda,” it said. “You don’t need to worry. I’m not just hitching a ride, I’m here to stay, to help Luz.”

“Oh really?” Eda asked, clearly suspicious of this entity. “Look kidd- whoever you are. I’ve been around long enough to know that nothing is free. If you’re helping Luz, there’s a reason. You want something, something that Luz can give you. So spit it out.”

The figure’s expression changed for just a second - was it hurt by Eda’s words? - before it spoke again. 

“I guess you are right,” the figure said, its voice quieter than before. “I am getting something out of this. I get to be me.”

Eda and Amity glance at one another, confusion written across their faces. 

“You get to be you?” Amity asked, breaking the silence. “What do you mean?”

Turning away from Eda and facing Amity, the figure spoke.

“I said I’ve only been here for a few weeks, but before that, I was still… somewhere. I was still something, but I wasn’t alive - at least not like I am now. I remember being confined, but I don’t actually remember it. There was nothing,” at this, the figure’s voice began to waver. “And I don’t want to go back to that.”

Everyone stood in silence, staring at one another, until Eda broke the silence.

Letting out a sigh, Eda walked over to the figure. “Look,” she said, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m not saying I trust you, but I do know what it’s like to be afraid of losing yourself.” Eda gestured to her grey eye as she said this. “We have to trust you, since I don’t see a way to get rid of you without affecting Luz, so don’t hurt her.”

The figure stood there, apparently stunned, before shaking it off and replying.

“Of course,” it said. “I promise, I won’t hurt Luz.”

Eda’s face shifted into a slight grin at the reply, and she turned back to Amity.

“Well,” Eda began. “Probably best to get out of here and let you work on Luz’s memories. Ready Amity?” 

Amity looked at the figure and then glanced back to Eda, giving a nod in return.

“Alright then,” Eda said, pulling the bell out of her hair. “Let’s get outta here.”

Giving the bell a ring, Eda and Amity could feel themselves being pulled away. As Luz’s mindscape faded, they saw the figure waving to them as they left, and then they were standing besides Luz, still asleep on the couch. 

“Well,” Lilith began. “How did it go?”

Turning around, Eda responded. “Well, either the thing we talked to just pulled one over on us, or we don’t have any problems.”

“So you spoke to it?” Lilith asked. “What did it say? What is it?” 

“Hold on Lily,” Eda said. “Let’s get Luz up first.” 

Gently shaking Luz awake, Eda and Amity began retelling what had occurred in Luz’s head (leaving out the Grom memory). 

“So there really is something living in my head, huh?” Luz asked. 

“Yeah,” Amity replied. “But I don’t think it’s going to be a problem. It seemed… genuine in what it was saying.”

Luz nodded, a small smile of relief forming on her lips. 

“That’s good,” she replied. “Oh! Did you ask about what happened at the school? Why the glyph was so strong?”

Hearing this, Eda let out a groan. “It didn’t even occur to me to ask! Titan, that would have been something good to know.”

“I mean,” Amity responded. “Couldn’t we just go back in and ask?”

Lilith shook her head. “No. Well, we could, but entering into someone’s mind a lot in a short period of time can cause damage, since fitting extra minds inside their head eventually puts some strain on them. It would be best if we waited a little while. Maybe a week.”

“But,” Eda said. “In the meantime, we can try to figure out if we can get a handle on whatever it is that happened at the school.”

As they finished this discussion, the weight of the day finally began to truly set in, and after Gus, Willow, and Amity informed their families of where they were, they found themselves taking the rest of the day to relax, not knowing what the future would bring.

* * *

_ The kids had gone home and Luz had fallen asleep a few hours ago, King joining her at her feet, meaning that Eda and Lilith were the only ones awake. _

“Pretty crazy day, huh?” Eda said, walking into the living room where Lilith was sitting.

Lilith gave a chuckle. “That’s one word for it.”

“Doesn’t seem like we can catch a break,” Eda said. “First Luz being kidnapped by some crazy witch, then me almost being executed, now this.”

Lilith glared at Eda as she said this, but her expression softened as she saw the look on Eda’s face. 

“Edalyn,” she began. “I know we’ve been apart for a long time, but I can still tell when you’re hiding something. So out with it: what else is going on?”

Eda stared at Lilith, trying to find the words. “Well,” Eda began. “Luz has this voice in her head, talking to her, messing with her. Heck, since the mindscape is made of magic, maybe it’s giving Luz magic. This is all so, crazy. We don’t know what we’re getting into...”

“And?” Lilith prompted.

“What if…” Eda said. “What if Luz wasn’t the only one with a voice in their head?”

Lilith stared at her sister, eventually her eyes going wide as she realized what Eda was implying.

“Eda, what has it been saying?” Lilith said, unable to mask the worry in her voice. “Have you spoken to it much?”

Eda shook her head. “Only twice. Once when we were flying from the execution, and then again while I was asleep after that.”

She paused as her brow furrowed and she tried to recall what the voice had said.

“It didn’t say much,” Eda said. “It was just vague and creepy, you know: making threats, that sort of thing.” As Eda said this, she tried to make her voice sound joking, but failed to do so.

“Edalyn,” Lilith said, rising from her seat and walking over to her sister. “We need to watch this. If this voice is threatening you, we may need to take action. If you hear it again, come straight to me, understand?”

At that Eda let out a small snort of laughter. “Yes mom, I understand.” Still attempting to sound joking, and this time getting a laugh out of Lilith. 

“Oh Titan,” Lilith said. “I really did sound like mom there, didn’t I?”

The sisters stood there, laughing quietly.

And in the distant, Eda could swear she heard a third voice laughing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with this release. I know I haven't written a lot yet, so taking a break may seem odd, but I really needed it in order to help get this story moving in the right direction. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, so I hopy you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> Please, leave comments below of you see anything that you think could help to improve the story, and I'll see you all in about two weeks!


	5. Loose Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hexside was attacked, Luz went home. Now the members of the Owl House all split off, starting various adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and continuing to read. It means so much to know that some people are enjoying the story, so again, thank you!

**Chapter 4**

**Loose Threads**

_ Luz shifted in her sleeping bag as a beam of light passed over her face. As she opened her and sat up, she glanced around the room before seeing the clock Eda had put in her room.  _

“8:53!” Luz said, jumping to her feet. “Oh dispara, llego tarde!” She ran over to the chest in the corner of the room and began pulling out clothes.

“C’mon Eda, I know you don’t care about school, but I d -” As she reached into the chest, she found her uniform, partially torn and covered in dirt. 

“Oh,” she said, finally recalling the events of the previous day. “That’s right…” She stood there, staring at the uniform for a few seconds before dropping it back in the chest and sitting down in front of it.

“Well, looks like no school for a little bit - again,” Luz said, feeling slightly disappointed. 

_ ‘Heh,’  _ she thought.  _ ‘First time I’ve been sad not to have school… I remember trying to get mami to homeschool me in third grade. Guess it’s a good thing her schedule was too busy, or I never would have come here.’ _

Luz sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of all the good memories she had gained since coming to the Isles. Hanging out with Gus and Willow, learning magic from Eda, dancing with Amity…

As that memory came to her, Luz could feel a blush creeping across her face.  _ ‘Why am I blushing?’ _ she thought.  _ ‘We just danced as friends - yup just totally, 100% platonic friends.’ _

Sitting there for another moment, she shook herself out of her stupor and got up, and went downstairs. As she came down and rounded the corner, she could smell something cooking in the kitchen, accompanied by the noise of a few pans - and of course Eda swearing as some ingredient ran away. 

Chuckling, Luz walked towards the kitchen, and saw Lilith in the living room as she did. 

“Morning Lilith!” Luz said, 

Lilith looked up from her book - which for some reason had its title covered - and gave a soft smile before responding with “Luz. Good morning.”

Luz walked past and into the kitchen, seeing Eda standing with a knife over a couple of apples. 

“Hah! Nowhere to run now!” Eda said as she reached forward and grabbed one of the apples.

“Need some help?” Luz asked as she walked over to the counter.

“Huh?” Eda said, turning towards Luz. “Oh, Luz! Mornin’ kiddo!” As she turned away the remaining apples made a break towards the living room.

“Ah shi - shoot,” Eda said. Looking at the apple in her hand, she tossed in aside, knowing one apple wouldn’t be enough to finish the recipe. Upon landing, small footsteps could be heard following after the other apples. 

“Sorry,” Luz said, suppressing laughter. “Guess breakfast is going to be delayed?”

Eda snorted, looking at Luz. “Yeah, looks that way. Eh, I’ve got some cockatrice eggs I can throw in a pan real quick. Scrambled good?”

Giving a nod in response, Luz walked over to the “refrigerator” (a box with a bunch of ice magic in it), and grabbed out the cockatrice eggs as Eda turned on her hot plate and grabbed a pan.

  
  


“So kiddo,” Eda said as she began cracking the eggs. “Now that you’ve got another couple of days off, any plans?”

Luz paused for a second before shaking her head. “No… there’s so much happening, and I haven’t even thought about doing anything besides my Inner Self since last night.”

Eda glanced up at Luz and saw a mixture of fear and sadness on her face - something she had been seeing too much of in the last week.

“Hey kiddo,” Eda said. “Why don’t you go and see if you can meet up with your friends? You’ve barely seen them in the last week, and I’m not sure yesterday should count.”

Luz's face lit up a little at this, and he said. “That sounds like a good idea, but -”

Before she could continue, Eda interrupted. “No buts: you’re a kid and you need to have fun, so go and have fun with your friends. Remember what I said yesterday? Nothing that’s happening is your fault, so don’t punish yourself for any of it.”

Luz nodded, her voice stronger as she spoke. “I know you’re right. I’ll call them on the ball after I eat then go meet up.”

Eda smiled and nodded. “Sounds good kiddo. Now, you want any tomato blood on those eggs?” 

Eda served Luz her eggs, which were gone pretty quickly. Finished with her plate, Luz bounded towards the front room, almost running into Lilith as she made her way into the kitchen, and opened the front door.

* * *

_ “Bye Eda, bye Lilith, bye King!” Luz said as she walked out the door. Some of her pep had returned, much to Eda’s delight. _

“Heeeyyy,” Hooty said, sounding annoyed. “What about me?”

Eda heard Luz giggle as she replied. “Goodbye Hooty,” she said, putting emphasis on the goodbye.

Lilith walked back into the room, heading over to Eda. “She’s gone?” 

Eda gave a nod in response. 

“Good. She’s had too much happen in such a short time - especially for a child.” Lilith said, pausing before continuing. 

“You think?” Eda said, her tone growing sad. “She places the blame for everything on herself. I have to remind her it's not her fault. I can’t imagine what happened to her back home to cause this.”

Lilith looked at her sister, slightly surprised by the compassion and - dare she say it - love she had for this child.

“I’m sure it’s something we will be able to help her with,” Lilith said, her tone growing more serious as she continued. “But for now, let’s focus on helping you. We need to figure out if the voice in your head is real.”

Eda stiffened a little bit as Lilith spoke, before letting out a sigh a second later and nodding. 

“I know,” Eda said. “I know...” Eda crossed her arms and let out another sigh. “Titan, just what I needed - another curse or whatever to deal with…” 

Lilith nodded, a sad look on her face. She peered over at King, who had found the crystal ball and was watching something with a muscular… egg?

“King,” Lilith said, drawing his attention away from the ball.

“Weh?” King replied, looking a little annoyed as he looked towards Lilith. 

Lilith reached into her dress and pulled out a small bag that jingled as it moved. “Would you be a dear and go pick us up some sweets?”

King’s eyes lit up as she said the word “sweets”. “Yeah, sure! How many do you want?” he asked as he ran over to Lilith, hopping up and down excitedly.

Lilith looked at him, giving a soft smile at his excited demeanor. “Oh, why don’t you spend the whole bag?” she said, tossing him the pouch.

Opening the pouch, King’s eyes went wide, before he quickly turned around and sprinted through the door, giving an excited squeal as he ran.

Eda looked at Lilith slightly confused. “What was that about?”

“I thought it would be best if we were alone while discussing this. I gave him enough that he should be gone for a while,” Lilith replied.

Eda looked at Lilith with a slightly shocked expression on her face that quickly morphed into smirk. “Well, whaddya know? Little prissy Lilith has a trickster hidden inside her.”

Lilith gave a frown upon hearing this nickname, but continued to speak. “Yes… well, let’s get to the matter at hand.”

Nodding again, Eda spoke. “Right, my new… friend… “

As Eda trailed off, Lilith spoke. “Yes. You said it had only spoken twice?”

Eda began to nod, but stopped partway through. “Well, it’s only spoken twice, but I thought I heard it last night after the kids were taken care of.”   
  


Lilith’s eyes grew wide, but she paused before speaking again. “Do you think we could speak to it the same way that you spoke to Luz’s?” 

“Probably,” Eda replied. “But we would need someone else to send you in - or I guess I could send you in and stay awake, if you were willing to risk it.”

Lilith froze as Eda said this. 

“Edalyn,” she began. “We both know that a person’s Mindscape is too unpredictable when the person is awake - it could be normal, or it could be a burning hellscape that would kill me.”

“I know, I know,” Eda said. “But unless you want to bring someone else into this mess - and let’s be honest, it’s best if we don’t - it’s the only option.”

Lilith stared at her sister for a moment, and then let out a sigh. 

“Fine,” she said, clearly exasperated. “But if I go into your head and get torn to shreds, it’s your fault.”

Eda let out a chuckle and nodded. “Alright then, let’s do this,” she said.

As Eda cast the spell, she took note of the look on Lilith’s face, and as she disappeared, she said underneath her breath, “Love you Lily”.

* * *

  
  


_ Lilith watched as the world vanished around her and Eda’lyns Mindscape took its place. _

As the world around her finished changing, she looked up in surprise. She stood in front of her home, the Clawthorne Estate, somewhere Edalyn hadn’t been since… since Lilith had cursed her.

Shuddering at the thought, Lilith walked through the front door into the foyer. Everything was exactly as it had been when they were children. Looking around, Lilith smiled as she recalled how happy she and Edalyn had been as children. 

Somehow those happy memories only made her sad.

As she felt tears forming in her eyes, Lilith shook her head and returned to the task at hand.

“Hello?” she called out. “Is Edalyn’s Inner Self here?” 

Receiving no response, she began to walk through the house, hoping to find - or rather not find - the source of the voice in Edalyn had heard.

As she walked through the house, Lilith couldn’t help but feel like something was off. This was Edalyn’s Mindscape, so her memories should be present, but so far she had seen nothing. Even when she touched some of the paintings, she received no reaction.

As she walked through the house, she began to grow frustrated.

_ ‘Maybe it’s because Edalyn is awake,’ _ she thought.  _ ‘I guess this is lucky - I could have ended up dead already.’ _

Letting out a sigh, Lilith pulled out the bell that Edalyn had given her. As she did, she heard a cracking sound coming from upstairs.

Startled, Lilith nearly dropped the bell, but managed to hold on to it. Stowing it away, she proceeded up the stairs to investigate.

Coming to the top of the stairs, she could see the doors to the multitude of rooms were all closed. All except one.

Edalyn’s room.

She had avoided it for years, purposefully choosing her chamber on the other side of the house once it had become hers. The weight of what she had done always kept her away from it.

But she knew that wasn’t an option. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the door and stepped inside the room.

As she did, the door behind her closed, and the room shifted. The bed, which had previously been empty, now contained a sleeping form: Edalyn. 

Lilith looked at her sister and realized what this memory was: it was the night she had cursed her sister. Looking behind her, the door opened and Lilith saw a figure walk in, wreathed in shadows.

_ ‘She never knew,’ _ Lilith said.  _ ‘All these years, and this has been the face she’s seen. Titan, why did I do this?’ _

She watched as her younger self pulled out a scroll and cast the curse. As the spell’s red light engulfed her sister, Lilith looked away, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes.

As the light faded, Lilith looked back, but the scene was different. Her younger self was gone, and in her sister’s place, sitting on the bed, she could see an older Edalyn sitting with her eyes closed.

“Edalyn!” Lilith said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. “What are you - wait, you’re her Inner Self, aren’t you?”

Her sister sat there, unmoving, before giving a quiet chuckle and responding.

“Oh, you could call me that, although it’s not quite true,” it replied. The voice was Edalyn’s but there was a second voice behind it, a harsh, deeper voice that was barely audible behind her sister’s.

The figure opened her eyes and stared at Lilith, who stepped back with a gasp. The eyes were completely black, and as they opened, two large shapes jutted out from her back: wings, covered in dark grey feathers.

“Hello there Lilith,” the figure said. “It's so nice to finally meet you.”

* * *

_ “This is Perry Porter reporting for BBN-HXN. We are live in front of Hexside School of Witchcraft and Demonics in the wake of yesterday’s attack. The origin of the creature is unknown…”  _

As the little red demon stood there, holding up the crystal ball, she couldn’t help but wonder how such a creature could appear out of nowhere. Surely it would have been seen on the Isles beforehand?   
  
“My emperor,” the demon said. “Perhaps it would be wise for us to attempt to capture this creature?” 

As she said this, her gaze shifted from the ball upwards towards a large, metallic chamber with a single glass window on the front. Tubes jutted out of all sides of the chamber, creating a constant flow of a green liquid that filled the chamber. 

Inside, a shadow could be seen within the, unmoving save for the small rises of its chest as it breathed. The same as it had been for nearly two weeks.

Kikimora stared at the chamber, a hopeful look in her eyes as she spoke. But this look soon faded, as she received no response. 

“Please, my emperor, awaken and return to your throne. The Isles need you, and the Day of Unity - the day you have spent years preparing for - it is nearly here.” Her voice took on a pleading tone as she spoke softly. 

“Please,” she said. “I need you to wake up.”

Again receiving no response, she sighed and lowered the crystal ball, and began to walk away.

“ - eyewitness reports say that the creature, now encased in a block of ice, was restrained by a young girl who students have taken to calling “Luz the Human”. How this human manag -” 

As this information came from the ball, Kikimora heard a dull thud behind her. As she turned to look, she saw a hand pressed against the window inside the chamber.

“Emperor Belos! You’re awake!” Kikimora said, swiftly walking over to the chamber, before coming to a sudden halt.

Kikimora could see little of the Emperor through glass. But she could see his eyes, glowing a fierce, electric blue as they stared at her, almost boring through her.

As Kikimora stared at the figure, a voice spoke in her head. 

_ “Bring. Me. Shrike.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry that this is just a bunch of story threads that kinda just... dangle. I had finals the last week so the last two week were busy, but I decided I didn't want to take another break to work on it, so instead I decided to start prepping for a bunch of shit that's going to be happening.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you have theories, feedback, or just want to have a discussion!
> 
> And if you feel like it, please leave a Kudos.


	6. Hope for One, Fear for Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz sets off into the city for a day of relaxation with her friends.
> 
> Lilith plunges into the depths of her sister's mind, hoping to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.
> 
> Be sure to read the end notes for an update!

**Chapter 5**

**Hope for One, Fear for Another**

_ “Goodbye Hooty,” Luz said as she walked out the door, suppressing another laugh. ‘Wow, we really need to get him someone to talk to…’ _

Setting down the path to Bonesborough, Luz could feel excitement building up inside her: a day with just her and her friends! No school, no craziness, just her, Gus, Willow and Amity.

_ ‘This will be great!’ _ Luz thought.  _ ‘We can shop in the market, maybe check out some new shops! I remember Gus was talking about this great shop that sold tricks. What was it again? Weasel’s Wizarding Wonders? No, that’s not right…’ _

Luz continued down the path, running through plans in her head, when she heard the sound of a cart growing near. Looking up and down the path, Luz eventually saw the source.

She saw an enormous wagon, bigger than anything she had seen before, carrying what looked to be a large box covered by several tarps.

Moving to the side of the road, Luz saw that the cart was being driven by a familiar figure. One with grey-blue skin and one eye covered by an eye patch.

_ ‘Is that Demon Hunter?’  _ Luz thought as they rode by, barely receiving a glance. 

Looking back down the path, Luz could see the impressions left in the ground due to the weight of whatever they carried. Heading down the path, Luz kept an eye on them, until they eventually branched off, heading away from Bonesborough and to Hexside.

_ ‘Huh,' _ she thougt. _'Why are the demon hunters at Hexs...'_

She stopped as she realized the likely reason.

_'Oh, right...'_

Luz looked at her feet as she walked, attempting to avoid all view of the school, hoping that she could ignore what had happened - at least for today.

Eventually, Luz heard the sound of footsteps around her, and glancing up she saw she had walked into town. 

_ ‘Wow, time flies, doesn’t it?’ _ she thought to herself. Shaking off what remained of her thoughts, she started jogging towards the market, keeping an eye out for her friends.

Among the crowds, the first she saw was Amity, thanks to her hair.

“Hey, Amity!” Luz cried out. “Over here!”

Amity turned around, looking up from her scroll, and smiled as she saw Luz, her cheeks turning a light pink.

“Hey Luz,” Amity said, putting her scroll into her bag, her expression becoming slightly worried. “How are you feeling?”

_ ‘Is she worried about me?’ _ Luz thought, feeling a spark in her chest.  _ ‘Of course she’s worried, we’re friends!’ _

Luz felt a small pang replace that spark in her chest, causing her a small amount of confusion.

Realizing she had been standing there silent for a few seconds, Luz shook those thoughts away and gave Amity a wide smile before pointing a pair of finger guns at her, causing the red on Amtiy’s cheeks to darken.

“Oh, you know me!” Luz said. “I’m feeling great!”

Amity’s face softened, melting into a smile. 

“Well, that’s good to hear,” she said.

Luz nodded, before turning away and scanning the crowd.

“Hey,” Luz began. “Any idea where Willow or Gus are?”

Amity shook her head. “I haven’t seen them, but I’d imagine the -

Before she could finish her sentence, Gus appeared from behind Luz, with a small puff of smoke accompanying him. 

“Aaa!” Luz screamed, clearly caught off guard by the witch’s sudden appearance. 

“You called?” Gus said, a wide smile spread across his face.

Before Amity of Luz could respond, a voice from behind Luz called out “Augustus! Don’t scare everyone!”

Looking back, Willow could be seen walking through the crowd towards her friend, her brow furrowed into a slight frown.

“Hi Luz, hi Amity,” Willow said, walking up towards the group. “Sorry about Gus, he always likes to make an entrance.”   
  
“Guilty as charged!” Gus exclaimed, a smile spread across his face.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Luz said, having recovered. “Hey, did you guys walk here together, or did you just bump into each other?”

“Oh, we walked together,” Willow said. “We just live a few streets apart, so we met up part way to the market.”

She glanced from Luz to Amity, a small smile creeping onto her face.

“And what about you two?” she said. “Did you two meet up and walk together?”

Glancing at one another then quickly turning back towards Willow, Luz and Amity both turned a shade of red before giving hurried no’s in response, only to receive a laugh from Willow.

“So, uh, what should we do?” Amity said, hurriedly trying to change the subject.

Luz glanced around the marketplace, looking for anything interesting. Unfortunately, that didn’t narrow it down, as everything here was interesting to her.

“Well,” Luz began. “Unless someone had something in mind, why don’t we just roam around the market for a little while?”

She glanced at each of her friends, who nodded their heads in agreement.

“Alright then! Let’s see what wonders lie in store!”

As they set off to explore the market, Luz felt as if a weight was gradually lifted from her shoulders. She could feel tension melting away as she talked and laughed with her friends.

She hadn’t realized just how much recent events had been weighing on her, and as she looked at her friends, she could feel tears of joy creeping into the corners of her eyes.

“Hey Luz,” Gus said, his tone slightly concerned. “You okay?”

Luz looked at Gus and gave a soft smile. 

“Yeah. I think I’m better than I’ve been in awhile.”

  
  


_ Amity jolted awake as a buzz came from her scroll, startling her as she was pulled out of her dreams. _

“Wha-” Amity mumbled, still coming out of her stupor as she reached for her scroll.

Pulling up her scroll, she saw that she had a missed call from an unknown caller.

_ ‘That’s… weird,’ _ Amity thought.  _ ‘Who’s calling me at… 9:30?! Titan! I was supposed to wake up early and work on my Abominations report!’ _

As this small panic set in, Amity felt her scroll vibrate again. Looking at it, she could see it was an unknown caller. Presumably the same one.

She let the scroll buzz for a second, trying to figure out who it could be, before shaking her head and hitting answer.

“Amity!” A familiar voice rang out! “Good! I was worried you weren’t going to answer!”

Amity looked at the phone and saw Luz’s face beaming up at her.

“Oh! Luz! Hi!” Amity managed to squeak out. She felt a familiar heat rush to her cheeks as she sprang up in her bed.

“So, uh…” Amity stammered. “Can I help you?”

Luz looked at Amity, her expression becoming worried.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” Luz asked, her voice going soft.

“N-No!” Amity yelled out, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Shaking her head quickly, she spoke again.

“Sorry, I, uh... I didn’t mean to shout,” Amity said, feeling embarrassed. “I’m just a little groggy, I just woke up. This is a great time.” 

Luz’s expression changed from concern to a slight smile before she spoke again.

“Oh, ok,” she said. “I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up with me, Willow and Gus in the market later and just hang out for the day.”

Amity looked over at her desk and thought about the report she had to do.

_ ‘I should probably work on that…’  _ she thought, a wave of sadness washing over her as she finished the thought. 

“Amity?” Luz said, looking slightly concerned. “Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there.”   
  
Amity glanced quickly back at Luz. 

“Oh, yeah!” she said. “Still just… waking up!” 

She let out a small, forced laugh to try and sell it, not even convincing herself.

“Yeah, I’d love to meet up,” she said. “What time were you thinking?” 

Luz’s face split into a wide smile before she quickly gave Amity the details.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon!” Luz said, waving as she ended the call.

“Bye!” Amity said, returning the wave. “Alright, it’s fine: the report isn’t due until the end of the week, so I guess it can wait until tomorrow.” 

Walking over to her closet, she looked through her various outfits.

“Now let’s see, what to wear…”

…

Amity met up with Luz and co in the market, before the quickly made their way to explore the various stalls and shops to be found. 

Amity found her attention being drawn to Luz several times as they made their way through the market, and each time she felt a warmth spread through her chest as she saw Luz’s face lit up in joy and wonderment.

_ ‘It’s good to see her like this again,’ _ Amity thought.  _ ‘She just seemed so down yesterday.’ _

As Amity watched Luz, she bolted away over to a stand that had caught her eye. Amity was about to follow when she heard a voice.

“Hey Amity,” Willow said. “What’cha looking at?”

Amity glanced over at Willow, and upon seeing the smirk on the witch’s face, immediately felt herself turn red.

“Oh, uh, I’m just- well, you know - WHO’S AMITY?!” she burst out.

Willow stared at her for a second, surprised by the sudden outburst, before starting to laugh. 

“You know Amity,” Willow said, recovering from her burst of laughter. “If you asked her out, she’d probably say yes.”

Amity could feel her face turn even redder than it was before.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Amity said.

Willow cocked her head at Amity.

  
“Oh come on,” Willow said. “You always turn red around her, you stutter, and not to mention you came into the greenhouse and started saying things you found cute about her. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you have a crush on her.”

“ I don’t ha-”Amity paused, then let out a sigh. “Alright, fine. I have a crush on Luz.”

  
Willow nodded, pausing as if waiting for Amity to continue, and speaking when she didn’t.

“So why don’t you ask her out?” Willow said. 

“I was going to ask her to Grom,” Amity said. “But I got overwhelmed from being chosen as Grom Queen. And I don’t think it would be appropriate to ask her out after last night.”

Willow’s expression shifted to one of confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Amity said. “When I was in her mindscape, her Inner Luz showed me her favorite memory... ”

Willow gestured for her to continue.

Amity spoke in a low voice, mumbling out the words.

“Her favorite memory was me at Grom.”

Upon hearing this, Willow’s face shifted from confusion to one of excitement.

“Amity, that’s great news!” Willow said. “If her favorite memory was you, then why are you scared? She’ll probably say yes!”

Amity paused for a second, apparently dumbstruck. 

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I- I mean, it was only last night so I didn’t have a lot of time to think about it, and Luz and I are friends and I would hate to ruin that, not to mention th-”

“Amity,” Willow said. “You’re overthinking this.”

Willow glanced over at Luz, who was talking to Gus.

“Look, I can get Gus to leave her alone for a minute, and you can ask her. Then you two can spend the day together.”

Amity looked surprised at this suggestion. 

“To-today?” she said, her tone slightly fearful. “No, no I couldn’t. I - she - I wouldn’t want to ruin the day for you and Gus.” 

Willow gave her friend a kind smile. 

“Amity, Gus and I would be fine. Besides, if you put it off today, who’s to say you won’t put it off tomorrow? And the day after that, and the day after that...” Willow trailed off, letting her point hang in the air.

Amity glanced at Willow, then at Luz, then back to Willow.

“Al-alright,” Amity said, standing tall. “I’ll do it. Once she gets back over here, and you distract Gus, I’ll do it.”

Willow nodded and glanced over at Luz. “Well then, no time like the present!”   
  


“What?” Amity said. She looked over at Luz who was walking back with Gus.

“Wait, that’s too soon, I can’t -”

Willow placed her hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Yes, you can. Now, Gus and I will be over by that stand selling… well I don’t know what it’s selling, but that’s where we’ll be.”

Willow turned towards Luz and Gus and called out to them.

“Hey, Gus!” Willow said. “I think I saw a human bucket over there! What to check it out?”

Gus’ eyes grew wide, and he began nodding excitedly before jogging over to the stand with Willow.

As Luz walked over towards her, Amity could feel herself beginning to panic.

_ ‘Okay Amity, you got this,’  _ she thought.  _ ‘Just ask her to… what? Spend the rest of the day with you? If she likes you? If she want to-’ _

“Wow, looks like Gus is finally getting that bucket, huh?” Luz said as she approached Amity.

Amity looked at Luz, her arms and face stiff as a board.

“Hey, uh, Amity?” Luz said, seeing how Amity stood. “Are you okay? You’re looking a bit red…”

“LUZWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?” Amity blurted out.

Luz blinked, clearly unsure of what Amity had said.

“Uh… what?”

Amity took a deep breath and spoke again.

“I, uh… I was wondering if you, maybe… wanted to go out with me on… a date?” Amity could feel herself shrinking as she asked.

Luz’s face turned red and her mouth opened, apparently speechless.

“Oh!” Amity said. “I -I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just… you’re really great and I like you a lot, but if you don’t want to then I under-”

Luz jumped in at this.

“No no no!” she said, shaking her hands with a passion. “I mean, no, I don’t  _ don’t _ want to go out with you! I would like to!”

Amity’s heart gave a flutter as she heard this. “R-really?”

Luz nodded, her face turning red from how quickly she did. 

“Yeah, I think I would,” she paused, unclear of what to say next. “I’ve thought you were pretty great for awhile, and last night I couldn’t stop thinking about dancing with you at Grom and how much I loved it.”   
  
She took a deep breath, gathering herself.

“So, yes Amity, I would like to go out with you.”

  
  


_ “Hello there Lilith. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”  _

Lilith starred in shock at the figure in front of her. The body was Edalyn’s, but the eyes, the voice... 

The voice echoed as it left the figure’s mouth, making it feel as if it were coming from all around Lilith. Beneath the words, a sinister tone permeated through the entire sentence.

“Wh-what are you?” Lilith asked, feeling a chill run down her spine.

The figure’s face split into a wide smile stretching ear to ear, revealing a row of sharp, broken teeth.

“Why, Lilith, I feel I should be insulted,” the figure said, the smile never faltering for a second. “Surely you remember making me?”

Lilith stared at the figure for what felt like an eternity before responding. 

  
“I’m… sorry?” Lilith said, growing more confused. “Making you? I had nothing to do with whatever you are.”

The figure continued to stare at Lilith, cocking its head before speaking again. 

“Oh, silly Lily,” it said. “I know you’re smarter than that. Or have you really forgotten the curse that has shaped your sister’s life these past decades?”   
  
Lilith, already on edge, tensed up further at the mention of the curse. 

“I think you know I haven’t,” she said, her voice taking on an edge. “But that curse… it warped my sister’s magic, but it didn’t create a person.”

The figure continued to smile, its teeth appearing more prominent with each second that passed. 

“Oh but don’t you remember what Edalyn told you last night? A witch’s mind is influenced by their magic. So when you cursed her, you created me!”   
  
At this, the figure released a shrieking sound that Lilith soon realized was laughter.

“Oh Titan, how does this keep getting worse?!” Lilith asked, tears threatening to push through.

The figure looked at her and cocked its head. 

“Oh, come now,” it said. “I’m not that bad. After all, Edalyn didn’t even notice me for all these years, despite all the times I tried to get her attention!”

Lilith looked at the figure, a question bubbling to the surface. “Wait,” she began. “You’ve been here since I cursed her?”

The figure nodded.

“Then why did she just start hearing your voice?”

“That… is a good question.” the figure said, its smile faltering for a second. “I’ve been feeling... energized lately, so maybe that has something to do with it?”

The figure shrugged, its smile returning to how it was.

“But hey, what do I care about why? All I care about is what comes next!”

Lilith drew a nervous breath before speaking.

“And what would that be?” 

The figure took a step towards Lilith before holding its hand out.

“Me getting out of place. Now, Lily dear, would you give me that bell?”

Lilith took a step back, preparing to make a break for it.

“No, I don’t think so,” she said.

The figure’s black eyes narrowed, the smile morphing into a snarl.

“Okay then, it’s your funeral,” it said.

Before Lilith knew what was happening, the figure reeled over, and its form began to shift. Before she could see what it turned into, Lilith was out of the room.

  
  


_ Eda sat on the sofa waiting to hear the ringing of the bell that signalled her sister’s return. _

“Titan,” Eda said, letting out a sigh. “It’s been over an hour! C’mon Lily, what’s taking so long?!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank you all for reading the story thus far! 1384 hits far exceeds any expectations I ever had for this story, since I came up with it in the middle of the night (and if I'm being honest, that's when I work on it the most). And the fact that there are 10 people who liked it enough to bookmark it so they could find it again easily means more to me than you could know. I thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy what this year has to bring.
> 
> Secondly, I've decided, for the first time in my life, to make a New Year's Resolution. If you reading this story for awhile, you'll know I've said I would try to get a chapter out every two weeks. You will also know that I have been unable to deliver on that promise. While some of this was due to some sad events happening, most of it was my fault. I am extremely guilty of being a procrastinator. But, new year, new goals. I am going to try and and get a post out every other Friday. That's my New Year's resolution, and I intend to keep it.
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment for any reason at all! Have a theory? Post it! Have a question? Ask it! Do you just want to talk? Feel free to just start up a conversation. I get irrationally excited when I see someone has left a comment (picture a dog hearing a doorbell), and I love to talk to you guys!
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading, and I hope the year brings you fortune and joy!


	7. Sharing Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has an encounter with the Inner Eda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: The Owl House, by Dana Terrace
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I will be attempting to use Spanish throughout this series in order to make Luz feel like herself. However, I do not speak Spanish and will be relying on translation tools in order to add it in. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make while attempting to write in Spanish.

**Chapter 6**

**Sharing Thoughts**

_Lilith had just managed to escape the room when she heard a shriek come from the room behind her._

_‘By the Titan!’_ she thought, feeling fear creeping into her mind. _‘I need to get out of here!’_

She bolted for the stairs, and quickly found herself at the bottom. No sooner than had she reached the ground floor, the creature came barrelling forwards, making its way towards the stairs after Lilith.

She could see it now. It resembled Edalyn’s transformation in practically every way, but it was larger. Much larger than Edalyn had ever been. And its eyes, rather than the black that she had seen, glowed a dark red. 

Lilith turned away from the creature and bolted for the front door. 

_‘If I can get out, I should have enough time for Eda to return me!’_ she thought.

She ran through the entry hall towards the double doors in front of her, still open from when she had entered the building. 

As she reached the door, she heard a shriek from behind her, and the walls of the house glowed red with arcane sigils. As they did, the door slammed shut, and a red barrier, similar in color to the creature’s eyes, formed in front of the door.

_‘The manor’s defense system?”_ Lilith thought, panicked. _‘But only I have control of that!’_

Quickly, she turned away from the door and bolted towards the west wing of the house. As she did, she began to see the sigils spreading along the walls towards the doorway. Quickly, she ran forward, attempting to rush through the doorway before the spell blocked her off.

But the spell spread too quickly, and before she even reached the doorway the barrier had been completed. 

She slammed her fist against the barrier, receiving a shock of magical energy in return.

“Gaah!” Lilith shouted. She quickly began attempting to cast the spell that would shut down the manor’s defense system, but as the spell circle began to form, the sigils glowed and her spell circle disappeared..

“Dammit! Why won’t this work!” she cried out in frustration.

From behind her, she heard a deep rumbling noise. Turning around, she realized it was the creature laughing.

“Oh Lilith,” the creature said, its voice having grown deeper and having taken on more of an edge. “This isn’t the real world! This is my world! Here, I’m in control!”

The creature began creeping towards Lilith, its smile growing wider as it slowly made its way over.

Lilith glanced from side to side, looking for anything that could help her, but she saw nothing.

_‘Titan, I need to get out! I need a distraction or something…’_

The creature was getting close, and Lilith could feel the panic setting in for the first time in years.

She attempted to clear her mind, but something about the creature was throwing her off. It wasn’t its form, no she had seen far worse on the Isles. No, it was its presence. Just being this close to it she could feel a strong magical aura pouring off of it.

_‘Titan, if this thing is part of Eda’s magic then how powerf … Eda!’_ Lilith’s hand darted for her dress as she remembered the bell. She’d neglected to use it since she didn't have time for Eda to pull her out before the creature reached her, but now she didn’t have any other choice.

As she pulled the bell out, the creature’s expression changed. The creepy smile that had covered its face shifted to one of actual joy.

“Ah, I was wondering where that was!” the creature said. “Sister dear, would you be a dear and hand it over? It’ll make things much easier.”

Lilith stared at the creature in shock. 

“You… want this?” she said, confused. “Why? Inner Selves are contained to the Mindscape. You couldn’t leave even if you had it.”

  
The creature stopped moving as it spoke. “Oh yes, that’s very true - for a normal Inner Self. But I’m more than that. I’m stronger. Stronger than you, stronger than Edalyn, and stronger than anyone else on the Isles! So I think it’s time I left this place and took what should be mine.”

“And what would that be?” Lilith asked.

“Everything,” it replied, that smile returning to its creepy shape.

Lilith stifled a laugh. _‘Titan, is this how big Edalyn’s ego is?’_

Lilith looked at the bell in her hand then glanced at the creature. 

“Alright, you want this?” she said, pulling her arm back. “Then go and get it.” 

She flung her arm forwards as if to throw the bell, and the creature immediately began backpedaling in order to be ready to catch it. 

But she didn’t let go. 

As the bell passed in front of her face, she could hear it ringing from the motion, and she felt a smile form on her face. 

But the creature heard it too, and quickly it stopped itself and charged at Lilith, colliding with her as Eda cast the spell to pull her out.

* * *

_Eda sat there, waiting and growing slightly concerned._

“It’s been an hour and a half! Where are you Lily?” 

They both knew that going in while awake was dangerous, as every thought Eda had, everything she experienced as she was awake would affect the shape of her mindscape.

She was beside herself with concern, and then she heard it. The ringing of the bell.

“Oh thank the Titan! Finally!” Eda quickly spun her finger in a circle, and as she completed it, she could see Lilith form in front of her.

“There you are Lily!” Eda said. “You definitely took your time! You better not have been poking around at any priva-”

Eda stopped as Lilith collapsed to the floor, unresponsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that? I've managed to keep my resolution for a whole two weeks! 
> 
> Unfortunatley, school just started again, so this chapter is much shorter than the rest, and chapters may be a little shorter than they've been, but I'm excited to finally reach this point because it's time to get things going!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Leave your thoughts, theories (if anyone has any), and questions down below, and I hope you've enjoyed everything thus far!


	8. Update

Hello! Since there might be a chance at least 1 person who watches this for updates, I figured I would let that person know what's up. I miserably failed my New Year's Resolution, but hey, who doesn't? Anways, with school and all the craziness in the world, I've found it hard to work on this story. That being said, I do plan to continue it. In the next couple weeks during the remainder of the quarter, I'll try working on it, but there won't be any more posts for a little bit as I spend a lot of time on homework (Computer Science is a pain in the ass).

Anyways, that's that! Thanks for checking in and stay tuned for more (eventually)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this story! As always, any advice, feedback and/or criticism you have to offer is greatly appreciated! -


End file.
